


Krashlex Baby

by LION45



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/F, G!P, Girl Penis, Krashlex - Freeform, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2020-01-31 21:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18599344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LION45/pseuds/LION45
Summary: The US Women's National Team has just won the World Cup and now the Harris' look to the future





	1. Chapter 1

**Alex’s POV**

It’’s a stupid idea.

They’ll never agree to it.

Well it doesn’t hurt to ask.

“Hey can we talk?” I ask my two Loves.

“Of course.” Ash says and pat’s her lap.

I go over to Ash and sit on her lap and when I sit down Ash wraps her arms around me and as always I feel like nothing is wrong in the world. Ali walks over and sits next to us and rubs my legs.

“What’s on your mind beautiful?” Ali asks.

“Well since we have 3 years before the next World Cup I want to run something by the two of you.” I say then look away from the two of them.

“Hey…Lex look at us please.” Ali says and after a minute I do. “Baby what’s wrong?”

“I don’t want you two to hate me.” I say.

“Hey there’s nothing you could ever do to make us hate you.” Ash says.

“Yeah…and incase you forgot.” Ali says then plays with my wedding ring. “ You're stuck with us and we will love you no matter what.” Ali says.

Ash, Ali, and I aren’t legally married, but we all have rings, Ali and I legally changed our last names to Harris, and we all say we’re married if we’re asked.

“I love you guys too.” I say.

“Now.” Ash says and kisses my shoulder. “What’s on your mind?”

“Well we’ve been married for 4 years now so I was wondering what you two would think about us starting a family.” I say tentatively.

My wives look at me in shock.

“It’s a dumb idea anyway” I say and try to get up.

“Lex no.” Ash says and pulls me into her. “It’s not a dumb idea.”

“It’s just a shock.” Ali says.

“So you’ve thought about it?” I ask nervously.

“I have.” Ali says.

“Me too, but it was during the World Cup year so I just forgot about it.” Ash says making me sigh in relieve.

“I thought you guys were going to say no and call me crazy,” I quietly admitted.

“Your not crazy Lex…well you are crazy in bed.” Ali says making me blush.

“How would us starting a family work?” Ash asks.

“Uh I may have an idea for that.” I say.

“And what’s that sweet lips?” Ali asks

She doesn’t mean the lips on my face.

“Well there are a couple ways for me to get pregnant”

“Y-You want to have our babies?” Ash asks.

“I’ve always wanted to have you and Ali’s babies.” I say.

“Really.” Ali says and I nod.

“Can we talk about this more later?” Ash asks making me look at her incredulously, but I see the way her eyes are looking at me then at Ali

She’s horny.

“Yes baby.” I husk out. “But I have presents for both of you so I need you to stay here while I give Ali her present.”

“Lex.” Ash groans out.

Now Ali leans close to Ash.

“If you stay here until Sweet Lips calls you then we’ll let you have our asses.” Ali whispers.

Ash looks at me and I nod confirming Ali’s statement.

“Yep I’ll stay.” Ash says.

Ali and I walk towards our bedroom and right before we’re out of view of Ash I stop us and look back at our wife who’s fidgeting.

“Ashy if you don’t touch yourself then I have a special special surprise for you.” I say and Ashy nods her head vigorously.

Ali and I then head into our bedroom and I shut the door. I then lead us to the bed and I sit down then I pull Ali in-between my legs then undress her while keeping eye contact with her the whole time. After Ali is naked I pull my favorite defender down on my lap so her back is resting on my front. I then move some hair out of the way of Ali’s neck then leave soft kisses on her neck while kneading Ali’s soft breasts.

“You ready for you present princess.” I ask.

“Sure.” Ali moans.

I lift Ali up then lay her on the bed then I walk to the closest and return with a box.

“For you.” I say and hand Ali the box.

Ali opens the box and gasps.

“Alex.” Ali says and looks at me. “It’s beautiful… can you help me put it on?”

I nod then Ali stands up and I help her with her new lingerie all the while leaving kisses on her gorgeous body. After Ali is in her lingerie she helps me into my lingerie which just so happens to be Ashy’s favorite. After we’re both looking good enough to eat we kneel on the bed.

“ASHY.” I yell.

“YES BABY?”

“WE NEED YOU.” Ali yells.

As soon as Ali says that we hear Ash run towards the bedroom. When she comes into the room she stops dead in her tracks.

“Fuck.” Ash says.

“Do you like Alex’s present she got me?” Ali asks.

“I love it…God you both look good enough to eat.” Ash says.

“You better do more than just eat us.” I say.

“I’ll do so much more.” Ash says and walks towards us.

“You’re wearing too many clothes Ash.” Ali says.

Ash immediately disrobes and my god I married the two hottest woman in the world.

“Now you see that box over there?” I ask and point to the box.

Ash nods.

“Bring it to me please.”

Ash quickly gets the box then brings it to me and I hold it.

“Open it baby.” I say.

Ash opens it then her and Ali look in the box.

“A strap on?” Ash asks.

“Ashy we know about your fantasy.” I say and Ash gulps.

“Y-You do?”

“Yes baby.” Ali says. “We know you want to be fucked in the ass.”

“Ashy we love when you fuck us so hard and so long that we can’t even form a word.” I say.

“And we want to be able to help you reach that point too.” Ali says.

“Baby you have made almost all of our fantasies come true…”I say.

“Almost?” Ash asks.

“We may have some new ones, but Ash we want to be able to take care of one of your fantasies. “Ali says.

“Really?” Ash whispers.

“Yes baby.” I say then kiss her hand. “So we bought a small one so we could ease you into your fantasy. And if you enjoy it then we can go up a size until we find what you like the best.

“I don’t deserve you two.” Ash says and kisses us both.

“Yes you do…You also deserve your reward.” Ali says.

“I don’t know Babe.” I say playfully. “I think our keeper might have touched her dick.”

Ashy was born intersex and my god her dick is perfect.

“I didn’t Lex I swear.” Ash says. “Here smell my hands.”

Ash then puts her hands under Ali and I’s noses.

“Ali do you smell what I smell?” I ask.

“That I do.” Ali says and looks sexily at Ash.

“I need you to do one thing for me stud.” I say.

“Anything.” Ash begs.

“Fuck. Us.”

“Ali?” Ash says.

“Yes?”

“I need you to do something for me.”

“Okay.”

“I need you to make sure Alex is nice and ready for us.”

“Us?” I say and Ashy leans close to me

“Oh you thought we didn’t know you love when both of us fuck you.” Ash says causing me to moan at the thought of having both holes filed.

“I’ll make sure she’s ready.” Ali says.

Ali then gets up and slowly takes off her and my lingerie leaving us both nude. Ali then pushes me back onto the bed then straddles my face. Ali then bends down and starts eating me out which causes me to reciprocate.

Ali and I are very competitive so whenever we 69 we see who can get the other one off first and I win this time.

“Ali don’t let her cum.” Ash says.

“Daddy.” I groan.

I then see the look Ash is giving me so I don’t protest anymore. I then notice Ash stroking her erect 8 inch dick.

“Ali go get ready.”

“Okay Daddy.” Ali says then kisses Ash.

“Come here babygirl.” Ash says and beckons me toward her.

I get off the bed and walk over to her then passionately kiss her. Ash then places her hands on my shoulders and guides me down to the floor.

“Babygirl I need you to make sure Daddy’s dick is nice and ready for your ass.” Ash says.

I waste no time and go to town sucking Ash’s dick.

“Such a good girl.” Ali says and strokes my face.

Ali then puts her strap on in my face and I stop sucking Daddy’s dick and work Ali’s.

“Alright I think we’re ready.” Ash says a minute later.

Ali goes and lays on the bed then I squat over her strap on then impale myself on it.

Ash slowly pushes me down onto Ali.

“Are you ready princess?” Ash asks as she lines her dick up with my ass.

“Yes Daddy.” I say.

Ashy slowly pushes into me.

“Fuck.” I say and rest my head beside Ali’s.

“You’re doing so good Lex.” Ali says and runs her fingers over my back.

“It hurts.” I whimper.

“I know it does baby.” Ash says and reaches around and grabs one of my breasts. “But you’re such a good girl.”

Ashy pushes in another inch.

“Alright baby I need you to take a deep breath in.” Ash says and I do. “Alright baby now on 3 I need you to exhale and relax everything alright.”

“Yes Daddy.” I say.

“Good girl. Alright 1…2…3”

When Ash says 3 I exhale and let my body relax. As I do this Ash pushes her 8 inch dick all the way into me.

“You did it Lexy Bear.” Ali says as Ash kisses my shoulder. “You took all of Daddy’s dick.”

“You are such a good girl Lex.” Ash says.

“You two can move.” I say.

My two girlfriends start pumping in and out of me at a slow pace.

“Please…faster…harder” I moan.

“Were in control Lex.”

“Please Daddy. I need to feel it.”

Ash and Ali finally start fucking me how I like it.

Hard and fast.

For the next twenty minutes the only sound in the room is moans and skin slapping against each other.

“Daddy…Ali…I’m close.” I say as Ash pulls on my hair.

“Cum for us baby.” Ali says as Ash leans forward onto my back.

“Cum for us little one.” Ash husks into my ear. “Cum like the good little slut you are.”

That’s all I need to hear to come on Ali’s dick. As I’m cumming I feel Ash shoot her load deep in my ass.

After my girls help me ride out my high Ash slowly pulls out of my ass.

“Ali keep fucking her.” Ash says then disappears around the corner into the bathroom.

“Gladly.” Ali says then fucks me in missionary position.

Ash comes back from the bathroom and stands behind Ali then slowly Ash’s dick disappears into Ali’s ass.

“Oh fuck.” Ali says and falls onto my chest.

“I got you baby.” I say.

I then reach my hands around and spread Ali’s cheeks.

“Doesn’t Daddy’s dick feel good deep in your ass?” I ask as I stare at Ali.

“So good.” Ali moans.

“You look so beautiful on Daddy’s dick.” I say then Ali kisses me.

“Are you ready Ali?” Ash asks.

“Yes Daddy.” Ali whispers.

Ash, knowing how Ali likes it, doesn’t even go slow. she just starts fucking the daylights out of our defender which cause Ali to fuck the daylight’s out of me.

Ali and I are both moaning messes.

“Daddy.” I say. “C-c-can I cum?”

“You wanna cum?” Ali asks and Ash somehow fucks her harder.

“Please ” I whimper.

“Not yet little one.” Ash says.

“Daddy Please.”

“When you cum I want you to scream my name.”

I love Ash’s possessive side.

“Yes Daddy.” I say then Ash fucks Ali even harder which causes Ali to fuck me even harder.

“Cum now Alex.” Ash orders.

“DADDYYYYYYY.” I yell as my second orgasm rips through me.

“D-d-d-d-daddy c-c-c-can I cum?” Ali stutters out.

“What are you?” Ash asks.

“I’m your anal slut.”

“And what does my anal slut want?”

“To cum Daddy.” Ali says as Ash forcefully smacks her ass.

Ash then leans down so her mouth is by Ali’s ear.

“Cum for Daddy my little anal slut.” Ash says.

Ali immediately falls onto me as her orgasm rips through her.

“Your two are my good girls.” Ash says and kisses Ali’s back. “I love you both so much.”

“We love you too Daddy.” I say and Ali nods still unable to form words.

Ash helps Ali ride her high out then slowly pulls out of Ali then Ali pulls out of me. My wives then collapse onto the bed. We catch our breaths for a while then Ali gets up and goes and straps on the dildo for Ash to try anal.

“Are you ready baby?” I ask.

“Y-yeah.” Ash says.

“Roll over onto Lex Ashy.” Ali says as she lubes up the fake dick

Ash then straddles me then lays her head on my chest.

“Alright Ashy we’re gonna go slow alright?” I say and wrap my arms around my keeper.

“Okay.” Ash says and looks at me.

“I’m right here baby. If you need to grab or bite something then bite into my shoulder or grab a boob.” I say and Ash nods.

“Alright baby you ready?” Ali asks and Ash nods.

Ali gently pushes into Ash’s virgin hole which causes Ash to bite my shoulder.

“Your doing so good Ashy.” Ali says when Ash stops biting my shoulder

“Ashy look at me.” I say and Ash does. “I need you to copy my breathing alright?”

Ash nods then we do the same breathing technique she used with me.

“Good girl.” Ali says when she’s fully in.

“You did it Ashy.” I say then kiss her.

Ash has been wanting to do this for a while, but she was extremely nervous.

“Move.” Ash whispers so I look up at Ali and nod.

Ali slowly slides in and out of our keeper who is holding my boob for dear life.

“Is it okay?” Ali asks.

“You can go faster.” Ash says.

Ali proceeds to speed up her pumps while I whisper sweet nothings into our wife’s ear.

Some time later Ash speaks up.

“Can I cum?” Ash asks.

Ali leans over and kisses her shoulder.

“This is all about you so you cum whenever you want.” Ali says.

Two seconds later Ash blows her load all over my stomach.

“You did such a good job Ashy.” I say and kiss her temple.

Ali hands me a rag and I wipe Ash’s cum off of me. Ali then slides out of Ashy and removes the strap on. Ash then rolls over and Ali and I cuddle up into her sides.

“Thank you.” Ash says.

I move my head so my chin is resting on Ashy’s breast so I can look at my keeper and Ali does the same.

As always the sex was fucking amazing.

“For what baby?” I ask.

“For making my fantasy come true.”

“You don’t need to thank us babe. We love you and it was our pleasure.” Ali says.

“I take it you enjoyed it.” I say and Ash blushes and nods“I loved it, but I don’t want to get a bigger size yet.”

“We’ll go at your pace.” Ali say.

“Can we talk some more about starting a family?” I ask.

Ash and Ali nod then Ash scoots up and rests her back on the headboard. Ali and I then scoot up and cuddle into her side.

“So Lex are you sure about this?” Ali asks.

“Yes I want to have both of your babies.” I say

“Both?” Ash asks.

“Well I want to have both of your babies so I thought that for our first child Ashy you could be the father then for our second child we could ask Kyle if he would be the donor.”


	2. Chapter 2

Alex’s POV

“Dinner was amazing Lexy Bear.” Ali says as we are doing the dishes.

“Thank you baby.” I say as I put the last dish in the dishwasher.

After I start the dishwasher I feel strong arms pick me up.

“Your such a good cook.” Ash says.

“Where are you taking me?” I ask while holding onto Ash’s neck.

“Ali needs you.” Ash says and she carries me to the bedroom

Once in the bedroom I’m gifted with the vision of my favorite defender laying in the nude.

“Fuck.” I say.

Ash sets me down and I rush over to my defender and bury my face in my wife’s pussy.

“Lex.” Ali moans then grips my hair.

“Baby I need you to sit up so we can get you naked.” Ash says after getting my shirt around my head.

I quickly lift my head and Ash quickly removes my shirt so I return to my favorite snack.

“Fuck your tongues insane.” Ali says and pushes my head further into her core.

Ash takes off my pants and underwear leaving me nude then I feel my keepers tongue in my core. When I feel the familiar tongue on my core I moan into Ali’s core causing her to moan.

“Fuck Lex don’t you dare fucking stop…oh that’s it. Fuck me with your long tongue babygirl.” Ali says and tightens her grip on my hair.

I slip two fingers into Ali and keep tasting my defender all the while Ash is going to town on my core. All of the sudden Ali’s orgasm hits and my face is flooded with her juices.

“Damn Lex.” Ali says while panting.

Ash abruptly stops tasting me.

“Daddy.” I groan and look back at Ash.

“I was just warming you up Lex.” Ash says then she strokes her cock for a few seconds.

Ali then pulls me up towards her so our faces meet and she smashes her lips on mine. Ali and I make out for awhile then when air becomes a problem Ash leans down and kisses up my back. As she is doing this I can feel her dick hitting my folds

“Daddy please.” I beg knowing I need Ashy’s dick in me.

“Who’s pussy is this?” Ash asks and rubs my folds.

“Yours Daddy.” I moan.

“And what does Daddy’s girl want?”

“Your cum Daddy. I want to feel you paint my walls white.”

“As you wish .” Ash says then I feel her push into my pussy. “Fuck your wet.”

“Only for you and Ali Daddy.” I moan while sucking on Ali’s breast as Ash pumps in and out of me.

“Oh Lex you look so beautiful bouncing on Daddy’s dick.” Ali says and scratches my back.

“Tell Her Lex.” Ash says as she takes a fistful of my hair and speeds up her pumps. “Tell Ali how good my dick feels in your cunt.”

I try to do as Ashy says, but can’t because Ash is fucking the daylights out of me.

“Don’t make me tell you again slut.” Ash says and digs her nails into my ass.

I fucking love how Ash is in the bedroom. Ali and I love to be dominated in the bedroom and Ash always knows what to do so she doesn’t push it to far when we make love. For special occasions like anniversaries and birthdays Ash becomes our domme and Ali and I are her subs. Ash also knows that once outside the bedroom we are all equal.

“It feels so good Ali.” I say into her neck.

“What feels good baby?” Ali asks while holding me to her chest.

“Daddy’s dick.” I say as Ash bottoms out in me. “Daddy’s dick feels so good in my cunt.”

“Daddy’s dick looks so good going in and out of your beautiful pussy…you should see how wet you are Lex. Daddy’s dick is glistening because of your wetness.” Ali says causing me to moan.

“Daddy are you close?” I ask.

“So close baby girl, but we aren’t gonna cum until Ali says we can.” Ash says.

“What do you want little one?” Ali asks.

“I wanna cum for Daddy. I want to feel her cum inside me.” I beg and look into her eyes.

“I don’t know Lex. You’ve been kinda mouthy lately. Only good girls deserve to cum.” Ali says then ghosts her lips over mine. “Only good girls deserve Daddy’s cum.”

“I’ll be a good girl Ali.”

“I don’t know Lex.”

“Ali please.” I say then Ali puts her hands on my face and pulls it to her face.

“Cum.” Ali whispers.

“FUCK.” I scream as my orgasm rips through me.

As my orgasm pulses through me I feel Ash empty her load inside me.

“Good girl.” Ali whispers and rubs my back.

“Ali?” I say while panting.

“Yes sweet lips?”

“Do you want my ass?” I ask as Ash pulls out.

“Yes I’ll be back.” Ali says then gets off the bed.

I feel bad for leaving her out while I get all of Ashy’s cum.

When Ali leaves I quickly turn around and take Ash’s dick in my mouth.

“Shit Lex.” Ash says.

“Sorry Daddy.” I say and stop.

“Oh no babygirl I wasn’t saying it like it was a bad thing.” Ash says then leans down and kisses me. “I just wasn’t expecting to have your perfect little mouth wrapped around my dick.”

“Can I put my mouth back around Daddy’s dick?” I ask.

“Please” Ash says.

I swiftly put Ash’s dick in my mouth then work her dick just like she likes it. A minute later I see Ali comeback wearing the strap on reserved for my ass so I stop sucking Ash’s dick.

“Daddy can I try something?” I ask as Ali comes and sits behind me.

“Of course baby.” Ash says.

I take a deep breath then put my hands on the back of Ash’s thighs and pull her close to me.

“I’m right here baby.” Ali whispers into my ear as she cups her hands on my breasts.

I want to do something for Ash, but I’ve never done it with her before because I’m scared I’ll hurt Ash and she’ll never want to sleep with me again. I messed up with a guys dick and he broke up with me because of it.

I look at the massive dick in front of me then look up at Ash.

“Go ahead Lex.” Ash says and strokes my face.

I nod then slowly take Ash’s dick in my mouth. I then proceed to take more and more of Ash’s member in my mouth until I have about 6 out of the 8 inches in my mouth.

“Fuck Lex.” Ash moans and pulls my hair into a ponytail. “Your mouth feels incredible.”

“Your almost there baby.” Ali whispers and squeezes my breasts.

I take another deep breath in then continue taking my wife’s dick in my mouth until I reach the base. I then work Ash’s dick for a while until I feel Ash shoot hot ropes of cum into my mouth. After I milk Ash dry I pull back until Ash’s member is no longer in my mouth then I swallow Ash’s tasty cum as I look up at her.

“Damn Lex.” Ash says.

“Did I do good Daddy?” I ask.

“You did so good babygirl. I loved every second of you taking me in your perfect little mouth.” Ash says causing me to smile.

I have a praise kink so Ash and Ali always praise me in the bedroom because it gets me wet or even wetter.

“I’m so proud of you.” Ali says and squeezes my breasts.

She knows how nerve wracking that was for me.

“Hey it’s okay little one.” Ash says and wipes a tear from my eyes.

Ash then squats down in front of me.

“I don’t know why your crying, but I do know that you did amazing and there’s only one other woman who could make me cum that fast.” Ash says.

“Better be me.” Ali mumbles making Ash and I laugh

“It is.” Ash says then looks at me. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah. It’s just…” I say then trail off before Ali gives my breasts a reassuring squeeze. “I tried to deep throat with my ex and while I was doing it he got mad at me so he slapped me and kicked me out then broke up with me.”

“If I ever get my hands on that bastard.” Ash says as she stands up.

Ali and I quickly get off the bed and sandwich our keeper in a hug.

“Daddy it’s okay.” I say.

“What? Fuck Alex no it’s not. No one should ev-.” Ash says, but stops when Ali and I wrap our hands around her dick and move them up and down her shaft.

“It’s okay Daddy because if it didn’t happen then I would never have met you and Ali.”

“Still.” Ash says.

“Well why don’t we do something to replace that memory.” Ali says and I nod.

“Of course.” Ash says then looks at me. “What would you like to do Lex?”

“Anything?” I ask.

“Anything Lexy Bear.” Ali says and Ash nods.

“I want you to dominate me Daddy.” I say.

“Are you sure babygirl?” Ash asks.

“Please Daddy.”

“Ali go get her things.”

“Yes Daddy.” Ali says and walks to the closet.

Ash then forcefully spins me around so my back is to her front. Ash then roughly grabs one of my breasts in one hand while the other hand grabs my core.

“Now you remember our rules Babygirl?” Ash asks.

I’m so lost in my thoughts that I forget to answer which earns me a punishment.

“I said.” Ash seethes then pinches and pulls my nipple with one hand then smacks my pussy with the other. “Do you remember our rules?”

“Yes Daddy. I remember. I’m sorry.” I say and Ash stops pinching my nipple

“Good girl.” Ash says

Ash then kneads my breast and massages my pussy while claiming my neck as hers.

“I have her stuff Daddy.” Ali says.

“Good get her ready.” Ash says then leaves the room.

Ali then puts the box of my stuff on the bed then comes over to me.

“Are you sure about this Lex? You look a little scared.”

“Yeah I want this?” I say questioning it myself now.

“We don’t have to do this.” Ali says.

I try to say something, but I start getting emotional so Ali pulls me into a hug.

“ASHLYN GET IN HERE NOW.” Ali yells causing me to cry into her shoulder. “Shh. Everything is okay Lexy Bear.”

“Is she…” Ash says when she enters the room, but trails off when she sees Ali and I.

Ash rushes over to us and wraps us in her arms.

“What’s wrong?” Ash asks.

“Am I ugly?” I ask.

“What?”

“Do you think I’m ugly?”

“Absolutely not Alex.” Ash says.

“You are one of the two most beautiful women in the world Alex.” Ali says.

“Then why haven’t you touched me in weeks before tonight?” I ask.

“Oh baby.” Ash says then tighten her grip on me and Ali. “Lex we wanted tonight to be special. To be all about you. We wanted to try to start our family tonight so we wanted you to be at the center of all our love and affection. Idiotically when we were planning tonight we forgot to show you the love you deserve.”

“Is that why you wanted Ash to dominate you?’ Ali asks as we break the hug.

“Yeah.” I say then look down. “You always tell me how beautiful I look during and after.”

“Baby you and Ali are THE most beautiful women in the world.” Ash says then hugs me. “I’m so sorry I ignored you Lex, but I promise that for the rest of our lives I will never let you feel un-beautiful.”

“I love you.” I say.

“I love you Alex.” Ash says.

Ash then pulls Ali into the hug

“I know this is a bad time, but um well…” Ash says and trails off.

“What’s up?” Ali asks.

Ash just looks down at her erect dick.

“Oh.” I say and lick my lips at the sight before looking back at Ash. “Is Daddy’s dick still hard for us?”

“It’s always hard for you two.”

“Lay down on the bed Daddy.” Ali says and her and I push Ash on the bed.

“Lex are you sure?”

“Yes Daddy.” I say then stroke Ash’s shaft. “All I want you to do is make love to me.”

“We’ll do that forever.” Ali says.

Once Ash is fully on the bed I straddle her then Ali guides Ash’s dick into my pussy. Once all 8 inches are in my pussy I lean forward and kiss my keeper hard as Ali lines her strap on up with my ass.

“You ready little one?” Ali asks.

“Yes.” I say then put my face in Ash’s neck, who then wraps her arms around me.

“I got you babygirl.” Ash says as Ali pushes into my ass.

“Shit.” I say then bite Ash’s shoulder

“You’re doing so good baby.” Ali says and massages my ass.

“Keep going.” I say and Ali does just that.

“Relax Lex.” Ash says. “You’re almost full.”

“Good girl.” Ali says after she’s completely in my ass.

Ali then leans forward and kisses all over my back while kneading my breasts.

“So full.” I whimper.

“Yes you are.” Ali says.

“You did so good taking our dicks.” Ash says as my wives slowly fuck me.

“Daddy...I need…” I moan out, but can’t finish my sentence due to the sensation of being double penetrated.

“What do you need Little one?” Ali asks.

“I need…Daddy’s…cum…inside me.” I moan while being thrusted into.

“I’ll give you as much of my cum as you want babygirl.” Ash says making me moan.

My wives then fuck me fast, hard, and without abandon.

Fuck this gonna be a long night.

\- - - - -

“This puking shit is getting old.” I say after emptying my stomach.

I’ve thrown up every morning for the past…well however many weeks. I’ve lost count at this point. Every morning I sprint to the bathroom and throw up while either Ash or Ali hold my hair and rub my back

“Lexy Bear what if…” Ali says.

“Could I?”

“ASH.” Ali yells.

A second later Ash appears in the bathroom doorway

“I need you to go to Walgreens and get 3 pregnancy tests.” Ali says.

Ash nods then rushes out of the house as Ali holds me on the bathroom floor. Ash comes back ten minutes later and and hands me the pregnancy tests then her and Ali leave so I can do my business. After I’m finished I lay the tests on the counter then my wives come back into the bathroom and we wait until the timer I set goes off.

“I-I-I-I-I can’t look.” I say then turn around and bury my head in Ashy’s neck as Ashy wraps me in her arms.

“Would you like me to do it Lexy Bear?” Ali asks while rubbing my back.

I nod, but keep my head in Ashy’s neck.

“What’s it say?” Ash asks while running her fingers across my back

“Ali?”

“Pregnant.” Ali breathes out.

I turn around in Ashy’s arms and look wide eyed at Ali.

“What?” I ask.

Ali comes over and puts her hands on my face

“You’re pregnant Alex.”

“I-I’m pregnant?” I whisper.

“Okay before we get ahead of ourselves.” Ash says and Ali and I look at her. “We need to get you an appointment baby. Just to be 100% sure”

“Right…yeah…” I say then break out of Ash’s hold, walk to the bed, then sit on the bed and lean against the headboard.

Ash and Ali follow me onto the bed and sit as close as they can get to me while still looking at my face

“Baby what’s wrong?” Ash asks.

“We-we might become parents.”

“Yeah baby.” Ali says. “We might be parents.”


	3. Chapter 3

Ash’s POV

“You know if we’re going to have godparents from the team we could always do Alyssa and Becky.” Ali says. 

“That’s a good idea.” I say. 

We’re about to tell the team that Lex is pregnant. She hasn't been on the last two rosters for the national team and everyone is getting worried. 

“I’m ready.” Alex says and comes out of the bathroom. 

She looks nervous. 

“Alex come here.” Ali says and points to the spot in between us. 

Alex walks over and sits in-between us then leans her head on Ali. 

“Babygirl what’s wrong?” I ask and squat in front of my girls. 

“I’m scared.” Alex whispers. 

“Scared of what Lex?” Ali asks. 

“I know we already have everything confirmed, but what if something happens? What if I can’t have kids?”

“Baby nothing is going to happen.” Ali says. 

“What if it does?”

“Then we’ll still love you.” I say and Alex’s head snaps up and looks at me. “Alex nothing could ever make us love you any less.”

I then stand up and go and sit on the bed and lean on the headboard. 

“You two come here.” I say. 

My wives come over and I pull Alex onto my lap and rest my hand on her growing baby bump. Ali leans into my side and puts her hand over mine on Alex’s baby bump. 

“Lex can I tell you a story?” I ask. 

“Okay.” Alex whispers. 

“It’s one of my favorite stories.”

“What is it?” Alex asks. 

“The story of how Ali and I knew we needed you in our lives more than you already were.”

“Ooh I love this story.” Ali says. 

“It all started when we were all on the national team back in 2013. Ali and I were deeply in love with each other, but we both knew that their was something missing.” I say. 

“Missing from what?” Alex whispers. 

“Our relationship, our lives, and most importantly from our hearts.” Ali says. 

“As we spent more and more time with you we knew that, even though we didn’t know it at the time, you had already carved a special place in our lives and our hearts a long time ago.” I say. 

“I knew as well…I was just scared to say anything.” Alex says. 

“We were too.” Ali says and I nod.

“But.” I say and tilt Alex’s chin so she’s looking at me. “With you in our lives Ali and I have never been happier. I also need to thank you Alex.”

“For what?”

“I’ve always been told I was a freak for not being like other women and I never thought anybody would want to have kids with me and when you said you wanted to have kids me with me, with us…” I say then I feel Ali wipe a tear from my face. “You made me the happiest woman in the world.” 

“Ashy it’s a dream come true to be able to have kids with the two of you.” Alex says.

Alex then softly kisses me then kisses Ali. 

“Now let’s go tell everyone you knocked me up.” Alex says making all of us laugh. 

The three of us walk out of Ali and I’s room and head to the team meeting room then stand in front of the team. 

“Alright so we have something to tell you.” Ali says. 

“What’s up?” Becky asks. 

“So there is a reason I wasn’t on the last roster and I’m not on the roster for this camp.” Alex says. 

“Everything okay?” Tobin asks obviously worried for her best friend.

“Yeah. Everything’s great actually.” Alex says. 

“So what’s up?” Christen asks. 

“During the Christmas period the three of us decided to start a family and we are very happy to announce that come October there will be a new National team baby.” Ali says. 

“Krashlex baby?” Mal asks. 

“Dammit Pinoe.” I say and playfully glare at her. 

She came up with the ship name. 

“Yes there will be a Krashlex baby.” Alex says then everybody hugs us. 

“So I’m guessing Alex is the pregnant one” Sam says after my wives and I sit down. 

“Yep.” Ali says. 

“And Ash is the father?” Kelley say. 

“Correct.” I say. 

"Do you know what you are having?" Allie asks. 

"No." Alex says. "We'll find out at the next appointment after this camp."

"You know Tobin is a good name for a boy or a girl." Tobin says with a smile. 

"Wouldn't you want your kid to be Tobin Jr.?" Ali asks. 

"There can always be two-" Tobin goes to say, but Christen puts her hand over Tobin's mouth. 

"Name your kid whatever you want." Christen says. 

"When are you two gonna start?" Kelley asks. 

"When are you, Hope, and Carli going to start?" Kling asks. 

"Well we weren't gonna tell you yet..." Kelley says and everyone looks at her. 

"She's kidding." Carli says. "We'll let you know when we do."

"Do you guys have food?" Alex asks. 

"Yeah baby." Ali says and opens up her bag. "What do you want?"

We learned very quickly that when Pregnant Alex is hungry it's best to find her food ASAP. Otherwise...well let's just say it doesn't end well for me and Ali. 

"Food." Alex says. 

"Here's your favorite." Ali says and hands Lex her favorite food.

"I didn't know your favorite food was pickles and peanut butter." Christen says. 

"It is when I'm pregnant." Alex says between bites of food. 

"You guys keep pickles on hand?" Mal asks. 

"Well we knew Lex was coming here today so Ali went out this morning and got her favorite pickles just incase Lex got hungry."

"Aww." Alex says then kisses Ali and I's cheeks. "You love me."

"Yes we do." I say and put my arm around her. 

"So how did your families take the news?" Becky asks. 

Alex tenses for a second, but tries to play it off. 

"They are all very excited." Ali says. 

All of us talk for a little bit longer until Alex starts dosing off on my shoulder. Ali grabs the pickle jar from Alex's hand and puts the lid on it then puts in her bag. 

"We'll see everyone at dinner." I say and everyone nods. 

I then carefully pick Alex up bridal style then my wives and I head up to our room. Once in the room Ali and I share I lay Alex on the unused bed and start getting her out of her clothes. While I'm doing this Ali get's a pair of my sweatpants and one of her Penn State shirts then comes over and helps me get our wife out of her constricting clothes. 

"I don't understand how she's even more beautiful now." Ali says as we look at our sleeping wife. 

"I have no clue." I say removing Alex's underwear. 

The three of us always sleep nude. Even if it's just a nap we always love having no restrictions against our skin. 

"Do you wanna be the big spoon with her or do you want me to?" I ask 

"You can. I always like looking at how peaceful Lex looks when she's asleep."

"Alright." I say then Ali and I undress. 

Right before we are about to get in bed with Lex I pull Ali into me and hug her. 

"I know I haven't been the best wife to you lately and I'm very sorry about that." I say. 

"Hey." Ali says and looks up at me. "You are caring for our pregnant wife and I can never be mad at you for that."

"I know." I say and tighten my grip on Ali. "I just feel like I haven't told you enough how much I love you."

"I love you too." Ali says then she softly kisses me. 

"I love you three." I hear the raspy voice of my favorite forward. 

"Hey babygirl." I say then Ali and I walk over and get in bed with our girl. 

"How ya feeling Lexy Bear?" Ali asks. 

"Like I've died and gone to heaven." Alex says. 

"You should see our view." I say then pull Alex into me so her back is against my front. 

"How did I get so lucky?" Alex rhetorically asks. 

"I ask my self that everyday." Ali says then kisses Alex's nose. 

"Lex can we talk to you for a moment?" I ask as I put one of my hands on one of Alex's breast. 

For some reason when the three of us have serious talks Alex needs to know we are always with her, won't judge her, and will always love her no matter what. One night we were having a very serious discussion about our future and Alex was being very quiet and not talking. Ali saw this so she reached over to get Alex's attention and she accidentally grabbed one of Alex's breast, but it was a good thing in the end because Alex immediately opened up to us about everything she was thinking. From then on if we have a serious discussion either Ali or myself will lay a comforting hand on one of Alex's breast and then we will have our serious talk. 

"Sure." Alex says. "About what?"

"When the team asked if our families were happy about us starting a family why did you tense up?" I ask. 

"Umm." Alex says then Ali wipes Alex's face so I guess she's crying. 

"Hey." I say and start massaging Alex's breast. "What's wrong babygirl?"

When we have our serious talks, if Alex is struggling with her emotions, Ali or I will massage/knead Alex's breast. This is one of our non-verbal ways of saying everything will be okay, we love you, nothing you say will upset us, and that whatever is bothering you the three of us will get through it together. 

"I-i'm sorry." Alex says through her tears. 

I pull Alex further into me then Ali scoots closer and wraps an arm around us. 

"Take your time Lexy Bear." Ali says then she kisses the tears away. 

Alex takes a deep breath then puts one of her hands over mine on her breast while her other hand goes to Ali's face. Ali kisses Alex's hand then lays her head on it. 

"Last night I called and told my parents that we're pregnant." Alex says and her voice wavers at the end so I squeeze her breast letting her know I'm here. "And they didn't take the news so well."

"What do you mean?" I ask. 

"My sisters are over the moon and really happy for us...but my parents didn't react like I thought they would." Alex says then burst into tears. 

Ali and I know nothing we say right now will make whatever is going on hurt any less so we just hold Alex close. 

"T-they said they don't want anything to do with me anymore. They said they never liked that I married the two of you or the fact that we were even together" Alex whispers. 

"Oh baby." I say then kiss Alex's neck. "I'm so sorry."

"I know I should be happy with all the love we've gotten." Alex says and sniffles a bit. "B-b-But.."

"But it's your parents." Ali says. 

"Yeah." Alex says and chokes back a sob. 

"We love you Alex." I say. 

"We love you so so much." Ali says. 

"I love you both too."

"Why don't we get some rest before dinner babygirl."

"Okay." Alex says. 

Alex squeezes my hand that is still on her breast then she kisses Ali. The three of us then fall asleep and I can't help but feel like my two girls and future child are all I need in life. 

I also need to have a conversation with Alex's parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you like to see a chapter of Ash dominating Alex and Ali?


	4. Chapter 4

**Alex’s POV**

“Logan…Blue…Come.” I say and a few seconds later the dogs coming running up to me. “You two wanna go to the park?”

Logan and Blue hear the magic word ‘park’ and they sprint to their leashes. I grab their leashes then attach them to their collars and we head for the front door.

As we approach the door I hear footsteps behind us.

“Hey Lex.” Ash says so I turn to face her. “Where are you going?”

“Take the dogs to the park before the game.”

“By yourself?”

“Yeah?”

“No Lex. Not while you are pregnant.”

“Ash I’m not useless.”

“Nobody said you were.” Ash says as Ali comes into the room

“Then I’m going to walk the dogs.”

“Alex no.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re pregnant. The dogs can wait till after the game.”

“I’m not going Ash.” I seethe. “I’m taking our dogs to the fucking park.”

“Alex, Ash is just being protective.” Ali says.

“WELL YOU TWO CAN GO PLAY THE THORNS, UTAH, OR WHOEVER THE FUCK IT IS YOU PLAY TODAY, BUT I’M GOING OUT.” I yell.

I then walk to the door and follow the dogs out.

“ALEX.” I hear Ali yell right before I slam the front door.

“Come on pups.” I say then we start walking.

The dogs lead me towards their favorite park where we walk around the half mile trail a couple times before heading back to the house. Once back at the house I notice Ash’s car is gone so I assume they went to the game. After I get the dogs some water I grab some food for me then go lay on the couch and put on the game.

“Oh their playing Sky Blue.” I say to myself.

As the game begins Logan and Blue come and lay on the couch next to me.

“I was pretty stupid wasn’t I Blue?” I say when they show a close up of Ashy.

As I watch the game I think how stupid I was for blowing up on them like that. They just wanted to protect me.

I’m in my head so much that I miss all of the game.

When I go stand up to throw away my trash I get extremely light headed so I sit back down. After a couple minutes I feel even worse so I grab my phone.

“Syd?” I say when she answers the phone.

“Hey Alex.”

“Are you at the game?”

“Yeah I am. Why what’s up?”

“Can you get Ash or Ali for me please. And like quickly.”

“ASH.” I hear Syd yell. “COME HERE. YOUR GIRL IS ON THE PHONE.”

“Baby?” I her Ash say after a couple seconds.

“Ashy?” I whimper.

“Alex what’s wrong?”

“Somethings wrong.” I admit.

“What do you mean somethings wrong?”

“I think I’m gonna pass out…………hurry.” I whisper then my phone falls to the floor.

“ALEX…ALEX…ALEX ANSWER THE PHONE.”

The phone then disconnects and I fade in and out of consciousness.

Some time later I hear the dogs go ballistic and then there are multiple pairs of feet running in the house.

“LEX.” I hear Ashy yell

I try to speak, but nothing comes out so I kick one of the pillows off the couch making it land with a thud. The noise gets my wives attention and they come running into the living room.

“Baby what’s wrong?” Ali asks as she strokes my face.

“No feel good.” I mumble.

“What doesn’t feel good Lex?” Ashy asks.

“Sleepy.” I say then close my eyes.

“ALEX NO.” Ash yells.

“Fuck it.” Ali says. “Ashlyn pick her up. We’re going to the hospital.”

\- - - - -

“Hey sweetie.” A voice next to me says so I look towards the voice

“Hopey?” I say.

“Yeah Lex. It’s me.” Hope says then kisses my forehead

“Wh-what are you doing here?” I ask.

“Well Orlando played sky blue today so Kelley, Carli, and I are staying with you guys for the next few days since they have an off week.”

“Oh yeah…um no offense, but are my girls here?”

“Yeah. Kelley and Carli forced them to get food.”

“Oh.” I say then I feel tears in my eyes. “I’m so stupid.”

“Hey.” Hope says and wipes the tears from my face. “You’re not stupid Lex.”

“I yelled at them for being protective and look where I am.”

“Alex you hate being told what to do unless it’s in the bedroom. Ash and Ali know that and they love that about you.”

“They probably hate me.”

“Baby.” Ash says letting me know she’s in the room.

I look towards the door and see Ash, Ali, Carli, and Kelley all standing in the door way.

“We’ll give you three some privacy.” Hope says then stands up and kisses my forehead. “It’ll be okay Alex.”

“Here.” Ali says and hands Carli a key. “If you three want to wait at home we shouldn’t be to much longer.”

“Alright.” Carli says as Kelley comes over to me. “We’ll see you three at home.”

“Are you hungry Lex?” Kelley asks.

“I could eat a pizza.” I mumble making Kelley giggle

“Alright. We’ll pick some up.” Kelley says then kisses my cheek. “See ya at the house.”

The three girls leave allowing my wives and I some time alone. As my girls walk over to me I notice the bed is huge so I scoot to the middle so they can lay with me

“How are you feeling?” Ash asks as she lays on my left side.

“I’m okay.” I say as Ali lays on my right side. “What happened?”

“You were dehydrated.” Ali says.

“Oh. Sorry.”

“You did nothing wrong babygirl.” Ash says.

Ash and Ali then snake one of their hands under my gown and rest their hands on the breast that is closest to them.

“Is everything okay with our baby?” I tentatively ask.

“Yes Lex.” Ali says. “Everything is perfect.”

“Good….good.” I say then let out a shaky breath. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have yelled at the two of you.”

“It’s okay baby.” Ash says then squeezes my breast and kisses my head. “I shouldn’t have treated you in that way.”

“You were just being a good wife.” I admit. “I’ll start going with one of you when to walk the dogs.”

“If you want to baby.” Ali says then a silence takes over the room.

“Ashy?” I whisper.

“Yes baby.” Ash says and massages my breast.

“Are you gonna punish me?”

“No baby.” Ash says and kisses me. “I’m not your domme right now and there is no reason for you to be punished.”

“But I yelled at you and Ali.”

“It’s okay.” Ali says and massages my breast. “The three of us just need to communicate better.”

“Yeah.” I mumble. “I need to ask you two to do something.”

“Okay.” Ash says.

“Tell me you love me.” I whisper

“Oh baby.” Ali says then she and Ash look at me. “I love you Alexandra Patricia Harris.”

“I love you Alexandra Patricia Harris.” Ash says.

“I love you guys too.” I say then start crying a little. “I’m so sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for baby.” Ali says.

“Why don’t we get you home and get you cleaned up.” Ash says.

“Shower sex?” I hopefully ask.

“What ever you want baby mama.” Ali says with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are there any words you DON’T want to see used during the sexual moments?


	5. Chapter 5

**Alex’s POV**

“ASHY...ALI” I yell from the bathroom at 6:30 in the morning.

“Baby what’s wrong?” Ash asks after running into the bathroom.

“It’s time.”

Ash runs and grabs some sweats and then she and Ali help me put them on then they help me down the stairs and to the car. Ash then goes and gets the bag that’s by the door then she puts it in the back seat with her then Ali speeds to the hospital.

“FUCK” I yell as another contraction hits.

“How far apart are they baby?” Ali asks while holding my hand and brushing her thumb over my knuckles.

“Like three minutes.” I say then I hear the dial tone come through the car speakers.

“Hello” A voice I recognize as Christen says groggily.

“Christen the team’s in Orlando right?” Ash asks.

“Yeah.…”

“Alex is goi-”

“HOLY SHIT.” I yell cutting Ash off after another contraction hits this time coming two minutes after the last one.

“Is Alex having the baby?” Christen asks.

“We are on the way to the hospital. Can you meet us there?”

“I’m on the way.”

“HOLY FUCK.” Another contraction.

“Can you tell everyone?” Ali asks.

“Yep. See you soon.” Christen says and hangs up the phone.

“Call your Families.” I say.

“We’ll call after we get to our room.” Ash says as we pull into the parking lot of the hospital.

Ali parks the car then Ash helps me out of the car and into the hospital. Once in the hospital Ash helps me into a wheelchair and wheels me up to the check in desk. 

“Hi we gave in the paperwork for a delivery this week.” Ali says quickly. She’s surprisingly calm.

I, on the other hand, am in a world of pain.

“Fucking hurry up.” I mumble.

I’m trying really hard not to scream since there are sleeping babies around.

“Name?” The receptionist says.

“I got ‘em Stacy. Name’s Alex Harris and we’ll be in 310.” My OB/GYN, Allison, says.

“It’s about time.” I mumble.

“Heard that.” Ash says and kisses my cheek.

The three of us follow Allison to the room and once there I sit on the bed. 

“Alright Alex I’ll be back in ten minutes. I need you to put on that gown.” Allison says then leaves.

“Want some help?” Ali asks.

“Yes please.” I say. 

My wives helps me out of the sweats and into the gown then help me onto the bed. Ash and Ali then calls their families, who say they are on the way.

“You have a lot of visitors.” Allison says when she comes back in the room.

“Guess the team are here.” I say as Allison sits in front of me and looks at my lady bits.

“Oh wow.” Allison says.

“What?” Ash asks.

“You came at the right time.”

“What?” I say.

“It’s time to push.” Allison says as people flood into the room. “Ready.

I nod and take Ash and Ali’s hands in mine then push and scream a little bit.

“That was good Alex. Just a few more like that.”

“You’re doing this next time.” I say to Ali while catching my breath.

“Whatever you say baby.”

“Alright Alex. Ready to push again?”

I nod then push with all my strength. This cycle happens four more times before the room is filled with crying.

“Congratulations ladies. Here is your baby girl.”

“You did it babygirl.” Ash says and kisses my head.

One of the midwives then comes over and lays our baby girl in my arms for skin to skin contact. 

“Woah.” I say then look at my wives. “She’s so beautiful.”

“We’re Mom’s.” Ali says and the three of us smile.

A nurse comes over and takes our daughter. 

“I’ll bring her back soon. If you’d like you can shower and then we’ll move you into your postpartum room. There’s a fresh gown over there and I’ll have someone bring in new linens” The nurse says. “Oh we need a name.”

“Chelsea Victoria Harris.” Ali says.

The nurse leaves and my girls then help me into the bathroom and helps me shower. After I’m showered and changed Ash helps me back into the room and I see they brought in a whole new bed and it’s bigger so Ali lays on it with me knowing Ash will be wanting to know any and everything that's going on. 

“It’s okay little one.” A nurse says when she enters the room with our baby, who’s crying. “Look your Mother’s are here.”

The nurse then lays our baby girl in my arms and then leaves. Once the nurse leaves I begin to feed Chelsea for the first time.

“I can’t believe we made something so beautiful.” I say and look down at our daughter, who’s still feeding.

“Oh my god.” Ash says as Chelsea wraps her tiny little hand around Ash’s pinky finger.

“Ugh. It’s going to be so hard to say no to her.” Ali says as there is a knock on the door

“Hey girls.” Allison says. “Oh good she’s feeding. Well we are going to move you to your postpartum room now. Would you like us to bring up any visitors?”

I look at Ash and nod and she looks at Allison.

“Could you bring up Tobin Heath and Christen Press please?” Ash asks.

“Of course."

I’m then wheeled out of the delivery room and up to the postpartum room. Once in the very big room Ali rejoins me on the bed as everyone leaves the room leaving us alone.

A few minutes later there’s a knock on the door.

“Hey parents.” Christen says with a smile as her and Tobin come in the room.

“Hey girls.” Ali says.

“How are you feeling Lex?” Tobin asks.

“Sore, but it was worth it.” I say and look at the little girl who’s resting in my arms then look back at the two girls. “Would you two like to meet your goddaughter?”

“Yea- Wait what?” Tobin says and both of them look confused.

“We want you two to be our daughters godmother’s.” Ash says.

Tobin and Christen let a few tears slip then look at each other then back at us.

“Looks like we need to meet our goddaughter then.” Christen says.

I hand Chelsea to them and they coo over her.

“You made a darn cute baby.” Tobin says.

“What’s her name?” Christen asks.

“Chelsea Victoria Harris.” I say.

The girls continue to acquaint themselves with their goddaughter while I get some sleep. When I wake up the rest of the national team girls and my wives families are here.

“Congratulations Alex.”  Kyle says.

“Thank you.”

“Yo she has Ash's eyes.” Pinoe says as she holds Chelsea.

“That’s a good thing since Ash’s eyes are insanely beautiful.” I say then tighten my grip on Ali, who’s, surprisingly, still in bed with me.

“You okay?” Ali asks and runs her thumb over my cheek.

“Just tired.”

“Get some sleep. I’ll wake you when Chelsea needs feeding.” Ali says. 

“Love you.” I whisper before my eyes shut.


	6. Chapter 6

**Alex’s POV**

_Ashy: Chelsea, Logan, and Blue are with my parents for the night. I expect you and Ali to be naked in our playroom in position three when I get home_

_Ashy: You and Ali have 10 minutes_

“ALI.” I yell then I hear footsteps running up to me.

“What? Baby what’s wrong?” Ali asks.

I show her the phone and then she looks at me.

“Looks like we aren’t going to sleep tonight.” Ali says then grabs my hand and leads me to our playroom.

“Ali.” I whisper as we enter the playroom.

“What’s wrong Lexy Bear?” Ali asks and brings me into her arms.

“I’m nervous.”

“Why Lex?”

“We haven’t had sex since Chelsea was born and I’m kinda nervous.”

“Hey.” Ali says and cups my face. “It’s Ash. She may be our Domme tonight, but first and foremost she is our wife. She’ll know have far she can push you.”

“I know.” I say and sniffle a bit.

“What’s really wrong baby? Ali asks.

“I don’t feel pretty anymore.”

“Because of your stretch marks?”

“Yeah.” I say.

Ali then grabs the hem of my shirt and takes it off. She then removes my bra before taking off my booty shorts. After my shorts are off she removes my thong then picks me up in her arms and then carries me to the bed and lays me on it. Ali then kneels by the side of the bed.

“Alex your stretch marks are beautiful.” Ali says then kisses a couple stretch marks. “I love each and every one of your stretch marks.”

Ali kisses a couple more of them.

“They remind me that you helped us start our family.”

Ali kisses the last of my stretch marks.

“They remind me how fucking sexy you are.”

“Have you seen yourself?” I ask.

“You’re both the most beautiful women in the world.” Ash says startling me and Ali.

“H-Hi Daddy.” Ali and I say since we aren’t in position like we were told.

“It’s okay girls.” Ash says then comes over and kneels besides Ali. “I heard what you were talking about so there’s no reason for me to punish you.”

Ash then starts kissing my stretch marks.

“Alex you really are beautiful and I love each and everyone of these stretch marks.” Ash says.

“Why?” I whisper.

“Because I can look at them and I know that they are on your body because you gave Ali and I the best gift ever in having our daughter.”

“You know you were already getting to fuck me.” I say and chuckle while wiping the tears from my eyes. “You didn’t need to make me cry.”

“Sorry babygirl.” Ash says and kisses a tear away. “I’m going to go make sure everything is locked up so you girls get ready and we’ll start when I get back.”

“Yes Daddy.” Ali and I say in unison.

Ash then leaves the room so Ali undresses then we get in the position Ash requested. After Ash has locked the house up she comes back into the room, fully nude now, and gets out the hand cuffs and attaches them from my ankles to place in the floor and from my hands to an over head hook.

“Test babygirl.” Ash says and wraps me in her arms.

I pull on the handcuffs then nod so Ash goes over and does the same thing to Ali.

“You two remember our safe word?” Ash asks as she finishes cuffing Ali.

“Yes Daddy.” Ali and I say in unison.

“What is it?”

“Pineapple.” Ali and I say in unison.

“Good girls.” Ash says

Ash then walks over to our toy box and grabs something and places it behind her back. Ash then walks behind me and spreads my ass. I then feel something metallic pressing against my hole.

“I need you to breathe Lex.” Ash says.

“Yes Daddy.” I moan as Ash gets my ass ready with her mouth.

After Ash throughly prepares my ass she kisses up my back until I feel her hot breath on my ear.

“Daddy’s going to make sure your ass is good and ready.”

“Why Daddy?” I whisper.

“Because.” Ash whispers and lightly chokes me. “I want your ass ready for me to fuck long and hard. I want your ass to be stretched so I can fill my little anal whore up with my cum. I want your ass ready to take my dick for as long as I like and you know why?

“Because my ass is yours.” I moan as Ash inserts my butt plug.

Ali and I have our own customized butt plug. Ali’s is 7 inches and on the base it has engraved on it Daddy’s Anal slut, which is what Ash calls Ali when she fucks her ass. Mine is 5 inches and on the base it has engraved on it Daddy’s Anal Whore, which is what Ash calls me when she pounds my ass.

“That’s right my good girl.” Ash says and bites and pulls on my earlobe. “Look at Ali Lex.”

I look up and see Ali pulling on the cuffs trying to touch either Ash, herself, or me. Her eyes are blown and she is looking at me like I’m her next meal.

“Look at how vulnerable she looks.” Ash says as she plays with my hard nipples. “Look at her cunt. Just dripping with desire.”

Ash then moves one hand down to where I need her most.

“Oh you’re dripping babygirl.” Ash says then puts her finger, that’s coated with my juice, in her mouth and sucks it dry.

“Please Daddy.”

“What do you want babygirl? Where do you want me to touch you”

“My vagina.”

“Come on babygirl.” Ash whispers and runs her fingers through my folds. “Be my good girl and tell me what this is.”

“My-My-My Cunt.”

“Good girl Lex.” Ash says and inserts a finger into me. “And who’s cunt is it?”

“It’s yours Daddy.” I moan

“Just mine Lex?” Ash asks as she inserts another finger

“And Ali’s…Its your’s and Ali’s.”

“That’s my good girl.” Ash says then softly kisses me.

Ash then swipes her tongue on my bottom lip and I immediately grant her entrance. She then explores ever inch of my mouth with her tongue.

“Now be a good girl and watch me and Ali.”

“Yes Daddy.”

Ash then walks over and does the same thing to Ali.

I know fully understand why Ali had that reaction when Ash did that stuff to me.

IT’S FUCKING TORTURE

After Ash finishes with Ali she goes to over to the toys, but. Few seconds later the doorbell rings.

“Ah.” Ash says and grins. “Your surprise is here.”

Ash leaves the playroom and I look over at Ali.

“Surprise?” I question.

“No clue.” Ali replies.

A couple seconds later Ash returns with three girls in tow.

“Hello Ladies.” Hope says with a smirk.

“Well don’t you two look beautiful.” Carli says.

“Hey babes.” Kelley says and tries to touch Ali and I, but Hope grabs her keeping her in place.

“Uh Ash?” I question.

“Well we haven’t done this in a while so I thought I’d surprise you.” Ash says while scratching her neck.

“So who get’s who?” Ali says.

“Well obviously Kelley gets Ash.” Carli says making Kelley lick her lips.

“Lexy bear who would you like?” Ali asks.

“Uh…I haven’t been with Hope in a while.” I whisper.

“Alright.” Carli says with a smile. “I get the honor of having Ali then.”

“Well I guess, Carli, you and Hope can use the spare bedrooms and I’ll take Kelley to our bedroom.” Ash says.

“No.” I say getting everyone’s attention. “I only want me, Ash, and Ali having sex in our bed.”

“Of course Alex.” Hope says.

“We completely understand.” Carli says.

“Good.” I say then look at Ash. “Just fuck Kelley in here. There’s a great bed in here, it’s soundproof, and we all know Kelley’s the kinkiest out of all of us so you can use the toys here.”

“True.” Kelley says.

“Then it’s settled.” Ali says.

Before everyone leaves to fuck, Hope and Carli take Ash over to the side and talk with her for a second.

“Come on Kelley.” Hope says and grabs her defender. “We’re gonna go put our stuff away while Ash gets the girls down.”

“Then we can have sex?” Kelley asks.

“Yes baby.” Carli says and kisses Kelley’s head. “Then we can have sex.”

The three Solo’s leave the room then Ash get’s us down. After we are free Ash leads us to the bed.

“What’s going on?” Ali asks.

“Okay the three of us need to make a family decision.” Ash says.

“Okay?” I say a bit confused.

“Okay so Kelley, Carli, and Hope want to start a family.”

“Okay?” Ali says.

“Obviously they can’t since Carli and Hope’s families forced them to get vasectomies when they were younger.”

“So where do we come into this?” I ask.

“Hope and Carli have asked me if I will help out.”

“So they want you to…OH.” I say.

“Yeah…so what do you two think?”

“What do you want to do?” Ali asks.

“Well I know how much Chelsea has been the one of the greatest thing to happen to us so if I can help them be happy like us then I’d like to do it.”

“I don’t mind.” I say and squeeze Ashy’s arm to reassure her.

“Me either.” Ali says and leans her head on Ashy so I do the same. “They deserve to be happy.”

“And thank you for surprising us with them.” I say and kiss Ashy’s cheek.

“You two aren’t mad?” Ash says.

“No Ash. It was just a surprise.” Ali says.

“Good.” Ash says and breathes a sigh of relief. “I thought I was in the dog house.”

“Hey Lex.” Hope says so i turn toward the voice. “Ready?”

I nod and kiss my wives then follow Hope out of the room. Hope then leads me to one of the spare bedrooms then closes the door when we get into the room.

“Before we start can I do something?” I ask.

“Of course Lex.” Hope says.

I smile then walk up to her and hug her.

“I’ve missed you Hopey.” I admit

“I’ve missed you to Alex.” Hope says and kisses me.

Hope, Kelley, and Carli are married as well. They live in Jersey and whenever we have time we will either vacation in Jersey or they’ll come down here. I don’t really know how our relationships started, but normally Ali and I will get fucked by Carli and Hope(They were both born with impressive dicks. They also let Ali and I choose who we want to fuck us) and Kelley gets fucked by Ash. The first time we did this everyone agreed that nobody would feel cheated on since everyone was consenting. When we visit each other one throuple will watch as the other throuple will have a domme session. Basically Hope, Kelley, and Carli will watch as Ash dominates Ali and I then another night later in the trip Ash, Ali, and I will watch Kelley get dominated by Carli and Hope.

It’s really nice to have people like us who know our kinks, what to say and what not to say, what we like, and how to make us cum.

The 6 of us also have a cabin in Colorado that we go to every December and spend the month there. The whole time isn’t one huge orgy. We just love being in each other’s company and not having any outside distractions. We also role-play a lot during that month, like Ali, Kelley, and I will go shopping for nice dresses then Ash, Carli, and Hope will wear their nicest suits and they’ll pick us up and we pretend like it’s prom.

“It’s been way too long.” I say and help Hope undress.

“Yes it has Lex.” Hope says as she removes her bra.

I then remove Hope’s pants revealing her beautiful dick.

Nobody’s dick is better then Ash’s but Hope has a very nice dick

“It’s also been a long time since I’ve had your dick inside me.” I say as Hope guides me onto the floor

“It’s also been a long time since I’ve had your beautiful little mouth wrapped around my dick.” Hope says.

“Can I wrap my mouth around your dick Alpha?” I ask.

Kelley discovered Hope has an Alpha kink.

“I would love that.”

I nod then look at Hope’s dick. It’s not as impressive as Ashy’s, but it’s still spectacular.

I kiss Hope’s tip causing her to moan and lick the pre-cum then I give Hope a hand job while looking up at her.

“Is this what my Alpha wants?” I ask in my best innocent voice.

“Your mouth Lex.” Hope moans and pulls my hair into a pony tail.

“You want my mouth Alpha?”

“Yes babygirl.”

I swiftly take most of Hope’s 7 inch dick in my mouth and give her the best blowjob she’s ever had.

“Fuck Lex.” Hope moans and tightens her grip on my hair. “Don’t you fucking stop.”

I internally chuckle then kick the blowjob into overdrive and start give Hope her favorite type of blow job.

A loud sloppy blow job.

“Babygirl if you keep this up I’m gonna cum.” Hope says and pushes my head forwards towards the base of her dick.

I then use one of my hands to play with Hope’s balls, which always gets her to cum.

“Fuck.” Hope moans as she paints my throat white with her cum.

Once I’ve milked her dry I remove Hope’s dick from my mouth with a loud pop and look up at her. After I see her staring back at me I swallow her load then open my mouth showing her it’s all gone.

“Did I do good Alpha?” I ask.

“You did so so good babygirl.” Hope says then she helps me up.

Once I’m standing with Hope she grabs my ass and picks me then walks us over to the bed and lays me down by the headboard. Hope then kisses down my body until she reaches my core.

“You’re so wet Lex.” Hope says then blows on my core

“Alpha.” I moan.

Hope smirks up at me then buries her head in my cunt.

I forgot how good her tongue is.

OH MY GOD SHE ADDED HER FINGERS. HOW DID I FORGET HOW GOOD HER HANDS ARE?

“Hope.” I moan and push her head further into my cunt.

Hope gets the hint and picks up her pleasuring and a few seconds later I feel that familiar feeling.

“FUUUUUUUUUCCKK.” I yell as I flood Hope’s face with my juices.

Hope helps me ride out my high then she cleans me up before she pulls me down and passionately kisses me causing me to moan at the taste of my self on her lips.

“Now that we’re both warmed up.” Hope says then grabs and kneads my breast. “I believe we need to reacquaint my dick with that delicious little cunt, don’t ya think?”

“Yes Alpha.” I whisper.

“Wrap your arms around me Lex.”

“Yes Alpha.” I say then do as asked.

Once my arms are wrapped around Hope she rolls us over so I’m on top. Hope then wraps her arms around me so I’m still laying on her chest.

“Lex.” Hope says as I kiss and suck on her breasts. “Do you think you can ride me?”

“Yes Alpha.”

“Good girl.” Hope says then unwraps her arms from around me.

I bite and tug on Hope’s nipple one last time then kiss her as she guides her dick into me. Once Hope’s dick is fully in me I lean up and start bouncing up and down.

“Fuck.” I moan when Hope starts slowly thrusting in and out of me while playing with my clit.

“Fuck it.” I hear Hope whisper then she flips us over so she’s on top.

Hope then proceeds to rapidly thrust in and out of me. Hope then leans down and puts her head in my neck.

“I forgot how good your cunt feels.”

“Harder…Faster Alpha.”

Hope smiles against my neck then fucks the daylights out of me for what feels like days.

“Alpha…p-p-p-p-please.” I whimper.

“Cum. When. I. Do. Lex.” Hope says in-between thrusts.

A minute later I feel Hope shoot her cum deep inside.

“Let go Lex.” Hope says then kisses my neck. “Cum for me Lex.”

I do as told and let my juices coat Hope’s dick. Hope helps me ride out my high then he rolls us over so I’m laying on her breasts.

“We’re gettin old Hopey.” I say when both of us yawn.

“Well we have the rest of the night.” Hope says then pulls out of me. “We can take a quick nap then I’m fucking that cunt for the rest of the night."

“Yes Alpha.” I say then kiss her breast.

Hope sets an alarm then she wraps her arms around me so we can take a nap.

“You better fuck my ass.” I whisper before I fall asleep.

“I plan to do more than that.” Hope says then kisses my head

This’ll be fun.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ali’s POV**

“You ready Ali?” Carli says and offers me her hand.

“Yes Carli.” I say.

Carli then wordlessly leads me to one of the 2 soundproof guest bedrooms. Once inside Carli puts on some romantic music then dances with me.

“You’re so beautiful.” Carli whispers in my ear.

Carli is the more romantic between her and Hope. Hope can be romantic, but she just likes to fuck more. Carli, on the other hand, will try to make you feel as loved as possible before she fucks the living daylights out of you.

“I missed this.” I say with my head on Carli’s shoulder.

“We’ve missed you three so much, but it was all worth it for tonight Ali.”  
“How long are you three here for?”

“We’re gonna stay for a month and help out around here.”

“That sounds amazing.” I say then softly kiss my favorite midfielders lips. “You know I was thinking about you three last week.”

“Oh yeah?” Carli says and moves one of her hands from waist to my ass and starts massaging my ass. “What were you thinking about?”

“Christmas Day 2017.” I say and Carli chuckles.

“It’s probably a good thing Hope and I can’t get you or Alex pregnant because with as much cum we dumped in the two of you, you’d definitely be pregnant.”

I then stop us dancing and look straight into Carli’s eyes.

“Why don’t you put some more in me Mommy.”

Carli has a mommy kink.

“Is that what you want?” Carli asks then smacks my ass.

“yes Mommy.”

“All fours on the bed Ali.” Carli commands.

“Yes Mommy.” I say and do as she asks

Carli disrobes then walks over and stops right in front of my face. I wordlessly take Carli’s dick in my mouth and start bobbing up and down on the dick.

“You’re so beautiful.” Carli says so I purr on her dick. “Fuck…do that again.”

I do as told and purr on the dick then relax and let Carli take over. Carli then starts fucking my face and with each thrust Carli’s tip hit’s the back of my throat.

Luckily I don’t have a gag reflex.

After a minute or two of Carli fucking my face, Carli shoots her hot ropes down my throat and once I’ve milked the midfielder dry I swallow the cum. Carli then lays on the bed then pulls me over towards her so I’m straddling her face.

“H-Holy Fuck.” I say and grip onto the brunette’s hair.

I forgot how good Carli’s tongue game is. Not as good as my wive’s, but she’s still fucking amazing.

As Carli tastes me I start to grind against her face which earns me a smack on the ass. I continue grinding on her face for a long time until I feel that familiar feeling.

“Mommy.” I warn.

Carli tastes me like I’m her last meal and a few seconds later I flood her face with my juices.

“Fuck you taste good.”

“Thank you Mommy.”

“Hands and knees Queen.” Carli commands and slaps my ass.

“Yes Mommy.” I say and do as told.

Carli then positions herself behind me and slides inside my cunt. The midfielder then grabs my hips and rapidly thrusts in and out of me.

“Mommy.” I moan.

“Look at your self.” Carli says and pulls my hair so I’m looking at us in the mirror. “Look at yourself taking all that dick. Look at you moaning like a whore.”

“Mommy.” I moan.

“What do you want Ali?”

“Harder…Mommy.”

“With fucking pleasure.” Carli says then, somehow, increases the speed of her thrusts.

Carli fucks me for all I’m worth as I play with my clit.

“Mommy.” I moan.

“Cum little one.” Carli says. “Cum for Mommy.”

“MOMMMMMMYYYYYYYY.” I scream as my orgasm rips through me.

“Fuck.” I hear Carli grunt then I feel her paint my walls.

After we ride out our highs we collapse onto the bed then Carli pulls me into her side.

“Oh man.” I say and rest my head on one of Carli’s breast.

“You okay?”

“Chelsea really must’ve took it out of me today. Usually you and I can go all night” I admit.

“Don’t worry.” Carli says. “You usually wake up with a wet dream after we fuck so let’s get some rest before I pound that cunt even more.”

“Sounds good Mommy.” I say then yawn. “I really hope Ashy gets Kelley pregnant.”

\- - - - -

**Ash’s POV**

“So Kelley.” I say with a predatory grin. “Are you ready?

“I’m Still clothed.” Kelley says.

I look her over and notice she is wearing her yard work clothes.

“Would you like me to fix that?”

“Please mistress.” Kelley begs.

She’s the only one that calls me that. Kelley is definitely the kinkiest out of all of us.

“Turn around little one.”

Kelley swiftly turns around so I come up behind her and brush her hair to one side, exposing her neck. I then attack her neck while one hand gropes her breast and the other hand makes it’s way down to Kelley’s peach.

“Good girl you shaved.” I whisper in Kelley’s ear.

“Thank you Mistress.” Kelley says.

“You also wore the right shirt. “ I say then rip the shirt. “It gives me easy access to your beautiful breasts.

I then roughly knead Kelley’s breast and slap them hard a few times just like she likes it.

“Thank you Mistress.”

“Are you ready?”

“Yes mistress.”

“Good.” I say then slap Kelley’s breasts a couple times.

Slapping Kelley’s breast gets her more horny and so much more wet.

“Ready?” I ask

“Yes Mistress.”

“On the bed slut.” I command.

“Yes mistress.” Kelley says and rushes to the bed.

I remove my clothes then lay in bed next to Kelley. I then pull Kelley onto me so her ass is by my face and her face is by my dick. Kelley then goes to town on my dick as I taste her delicious cunt.

Kelley can really suck a dick.

“You taste nice.” I say after Kelley floods my face with her juices.

“As do you mistress.”

Once Kelley has milked me dry I flip her around so her back is to my chest and her head is by mine. I then guide my dick into her beautiful cunt and slowly slide in and out of it.

“Are you ready beautiful?”

“Yes Mistress.”

“How would you like it Kels?” I ask as I pull out leaving just the tip in Kelley’s cunt.

“Hard and fast Mistress.”

I smirk and swiftly thrust into Kelley making her groan at the sensation then I rapidly thrust in and out of Kelley. I fuck Kelley’s juicy little cunt for what feels like ages then, weirdly, I feel Kelley’s juice on my dick and a couple seconds later I blow my load deep inside Kelley.

Kelley usually moans, yells, or screams when she orgasms.

Once both of us have ridden out our high’s I pull out of Kelley then instruct her to be on all fours. After Kelley obeys I get behind her then lean down and kiss up and down her back.

“Are. You. Read. My. Good. Girl?” I say in-between kisses.

“Yes Mistress.”

I smile into Kelley’s back then continue kissing her as I run my hand through her folds.

“Who got you this wet?” I ask.

“You Mistress.” Kelley says as I run my dick through her folds, subsequently coating my member with her juices.

“Alright Kels.” I say then line up my dick with Kelley’s cunt then slowly push into her.

“Fuck.” Kelley moans as usual when I penetrate her.

I let Kelley adjust to my size and then when I know Kelley is ready to be fucked, she pushes her self back on my dick trying to get to the base so she has all of me in her, I grab my girls hips.

“No no no.” I say and hold her hips in place. “Who’s in charge?”

“You Mistress.”

“Good girl.” I say then take a fist full of Kelley’s hair in one of my hands. “How would you like it my cum slut?”

“Hard and fast Mistress.” Kelley says so I pull out leaving just the tip inside

“As you wish.” I say then slam into Kelley making her cry out in pleasure.

I then proceed to bottom out with every thrust into Kelley’s cunt.

“Play. With. Your. Clit. Slut.” I say with each word coming after each pump.

“Y-y-y-yes M-M-Mistress.” Kelley moans and then plays with her clit.

For the next twenty minutes the only sound in the room is moans of pleasure and skin hitting each other.

“M-M-M-Mistress.” Kelley asks so I lean down close to her ear while still plowing into her.

“What do you want my little slut?” I ask then blow into her ear.

“Can I cum Mistress?” Kelley moans.

“Not yet Kelley.” I say then lean back up and fuck Kelley even harder.

“M-M-Mistress. I C-c-can’t hold it any longer.”

“Hold it Kelley.” I say then slow my pumps down and lean close to the defender’s ear. “Tell me how good my dick feels in your slutty little cunt Kelley.”

“S-s-s-s-so good…Mistress.” Kelley moans.

I lean back up and grab onto Kelley’s hips and speed my pumps up.

“You will cum when you feel me paint your walls white Kelley.” I say and fuck Kelley like my life depends on it.

30 seconds later I feel that familiar feeling in my stomach so I grab Carli’s hair and lift her up so her back is to my front then I reach around and hold on to Kelley’s breasts

“Look at yourself.” I say and Kelley looks at the mirror where the headboard is placed. “Look at your slutty little cunt devouring my dick. Look how hungry you are for my dick.”

HERE IT COMES.

“Look at yourself when we cum.” I say right before I explode into Kelley and a second later I feel her orgasm on my dick.

After I help us ride out our highs, I pull out of the defender then move Kelley below me so we’re face to face then I guide my dick back into the beautiful redhead.

“Ready?” I ask.

“Yes Mistress.” Kelley says then she smashes her lips onto mine.

I then rapidly thrust in and out of the red head and make out with the beautiful defender. After awhile both of us need air so we stop kissing. I then notice Kelley’s eyes are shut.

“Open your eyes Kelley.” I say.

Kelley’s eyes immediately shoot open.

“I want you to look at my while I cum inside of you. Look at me as you take all of your Mistresses cum deep inside your slutty little cunt.”

“M-M-M-Mistress.” Kelley stumbles out.

“What. Do. You. Want?” I say between each hard thrust.

“C-C-C-Cum.”

“Not yet Kelley.” I say and stop my thrusts.

I then flip us over so Kelley is on top. Before Kelley can bounce on my dick I hold her hips down.

“Come here.” I say.

Kelley immediately bends down so I can talk in her ear.

“You’re going to ride me and fuck yourself while I watch you. You’re going to ride me until you can’t anymore. You are going to ride me until your slutty little cunt is filled up with my cum. Understand?” I say.

“Yes Mistress.” Kelley says.

“Good.” I say then forcefully smack her ass. “Now fuck yourself Slut.”

Kelley springs up then bounces her cunt up and down on my dick.

“Is that all you got slut.” I say and smack Kelley’s breast.

Kelley immediately starts riding me for all I’m worth.

“Good girl.” I say.

A few seconds later Kelley Falls onto my chest and takes one of my breast in her mouth.

She’s trying to stop her self from being loud for some reason.

A minute or so later, Kelley hums on my breast then I feel her juices on my dick as I give her my seed.

Once we’ve ridden our highs, Kelley rolls off of me then I pull her into my side to cuddle.

“You did so good Kelley.” I whisper then kiss Kelley’s temple as I rub her stomach.

“Thank you Mistress.” Kelley says while trying to catch her breath.

“I know you don’t like to have sex in odd numbers so do you think you can go another round to make it 4?”

“M-Maybe.”

“I’ll be gentle Kelley. I’ll be on top and we can go as slow as you want little one.”

“Okay.”

\- - - - -

**Alex’s POV**

“Here ya go Kelley.” Ali says and hands Kelley 5 pregnancy tests.

“Thanks.” Kelley mumbles.

“Would you like us to leave?” I ask.

It’s been two weeks and Kelley hasn’t thrown up yet, but she has a gut feeling that she may be pregnant.

“Could you stay?” Kelley asks. “Don’t look…I just don’t want to be alone right now.

“Alright Kelley.” I say. “We'll stay.”

“Thank you.” Kelley whispers.

Ali and I nod then go and stand by the door and look away from Kelley so she can do her business.

“I’m done.” Kelley says and washes her hands.

Kelley then comes over and Ali and I pull her into a hug.

“It’ll be okay.” I say and kiss Kelley’s head.

“We just really want this.” Kelley says and sniffles.

“We know Kelley.” Ali says.

“What if I can’t have kids.” Kelley whispers.

“Then maybe the three of you can adopt some kids.”

“A-adopt?” Kelley asks.

“Yeah.” Ali says and squeezes us. “You could give some nice kids a forever home where they have three Mom’s who will love and care for them for the rest of their lives.”

Suddenly the timer on Kelley’s phone buzzes.

“I can’t look.” Kelley says and buries her head into me and Ali.

“ASH.” Ali yells and Ash comes running “Baby can you check?”

Ash nods then walks over and looks at the five tests as Hope and Carli take Kelley into their arms.

“What’s it say?” Hope asks.

Ash walks over to us and smiles.

“Looks like I get to fuck your ass Hope.” Ash says.

“Kelley’s pregnant?” Carli says.

“You guys need to see a doctor to confirm it, but it looks like I’m 2 for 2.” Ash says.

“Oh thank you.” Hope says and tightly hugs Ash.

“It’s my pleasure Hope.” Ash says then kisses Hope’s cheek. “Almost as much of a pleasure as it will be to fuck you.”

“I’m confused.” Kelley says.

“I told Ash that if she got you pregnant she could have my ass for a night.” Hope explains.

“So you placed a bet on whether I’d get pregnant or not?”

“Come here.” Hope says.

Hope picks up Kelley and sits her on the bathroom counter then stands in-between Kelley’s legs.

“Kelley…” Hope starts and tries not to cry.

“Baby I’m not mad.” Kelley says and wipes the tears from Hope’s eyes. “I just want to know why”

“Well as you know Carli and I can’t give you children…”

“Through no fault of your own.”

“Still.” Hope says and takes a deep breath. “Kelley whenever we talk about starting a family you’re always so happy until we talk about how we’d start our family…You don’t see it, but Carli and I usually cry after we have those conversations because we see how much it hurts you to not be able to have our babies and that breaks our heart.”

“Really?” Kelley whispers.

“Yes baby.”Carli says. “It hurts us more than you’ll ever know to see you unhappy."

“I’m happy with you two.”

“Good.” Hope says and chuckles. “Kelley the night you and Ash had sex Carli and I talked to Ash.”

“Is that why we left to put our stuff up?”

“Yes Kelley.” Carli says and rubs Kelley’s thigh. “We wanted to give Ashlyn, Ali, and Alex time to decide if Ash would help us out.”

“She did more than just help.” Kelley mumbles.

“Sorry.” Ash says.

“It’s fine Ash.” Kelley says and smiles. “I loved every minute of it.”

“Anyway.” Hope says. “When Carls and I were talking to Ash I got so excited at the prospect of us starting a family that I told her if she did it then I’d let her have my ass.”

“She can on one condition.” Kelley says in all seriousness.

“What’s your condition?” Hope asks.

“The rest of us get to watch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally have two more ideas for chapters so unless you want to see something this book will be ending soon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Alex’s POV**

_Ashy: Syd has Chelsea and the dogs for the night. All of you go to the Playroom and everyone better be naked._

_Me: Where do you want us?_

_Ashy: Hope on the bed and the rest of you on the couch._

_Ashy: None of you are allowed to touch Hope before me_

_Me: Yes Daddy._

“Alright everyone.” I say to get everyone’s attention. “We have been ordered to go to the playroom.”

“Why?” Ali asks.

“It seems Hope has a bet to settle.”

“Ooh.” Kelley says and goes to touch Hope but I stop her in time.

“Ashy says nobody gets to touch Hope before her.”

“Fine.” Kelley grumbles.

The five of us all head to the playroom then everyone looks at me.

“Ashy want’s all of us naked, Hope on the bed, and the rest of us on the couch.”

Everyone nods then we do as instructed.

“Well isn’t this a sight for sore eyes.” Ash says alerting everyone she’s home.

Ash disrobes and free’s her perfect dick then she approaches Hope.

“First someone needs to warm Hope’s ass up…” Ash says and smacks Hope’s ass.

“I’ll do it.” Carli says.

Carli then gets off the couch and kneelsbehind Hope and and starts pleasuring Hope’s ass with her mouth while she strokes Hope’s dick.

“And I need someone to warm my dick up for Hope’s.

“I’ll do it Daddy.” I quickly say.

“Ali I left you a little something in that drawer.” Ash says as I kneel before my keeper.

Ali then goes to the drawer Ash was talking about and pulls out the strap on reserved for Ali and I to fuck Kelley.

“Come here Kelley.” Ali says and puts on the strap on.

“Hi Daddy.” I say with a smile and look up at Ashy.

“Hi babygirl.” Ashy says and smiles down at me. “Can you be a good girl and make sure my dick is ready for Hope?”

“Yes Daddy.” I say and kiss her thighs.

“Thank you my good girl.” Ashy says.

I then wrap my hand around Ashy’s dick and slowly stroke while taking one of her balls in my mouth.

“Shit Lex.” Ash says and tangles one of her big hand in my hair.

I then switch balls and speed up my strokes as Ashy moans. After I’ve teased long enough I stop my strokes and take Ashy’s big dick in my mouth and start bobbing up and down while playing with Ashy’s balls.

“Make her cum Carli.” Ash demands then she scratches my scalp making me hum.

That’s her way of saying I am paying attention to you.

“Yes…Yes…Yes…Yes…Yes.” Kelley squeaks as, I assume, Ali pounds into her.

“Do that again.” Ashy moans.

I instantly hum on Ashy’s dick and I feel her shake a little.

“I’m close Lex.” Ashy says.

I stop my movements then grab onto Ashy’s thigh’s and look up at her.

“Lex?” Ashy says and massages my scalp.

I stare straight into her eyes and then deep throat her dick.

“Shit baby.” Ashy says and tightens her grips on my head.

I proceed to keep my eyes on Ashy’s and furiously bob up and down on her dick.

“Fuck Car.” Hope moans.

“I’m gonna cum Lex.” Ashy says.

I speed up my movements and 10 seconds later I feel Ashy’s hot ropes of cum hit my throat. I then milk Ashy dry then slowly ease her dick out of my mouth. Once my mouth is free of Ashy’s dick I look up at Ashy and open my mouth to show her my mouthful of cum then I swallow.

“Fucking hell.” Ashy moans at the sight.

“Did I do good Daddy?” I ask.

“You did so good.” Ashy says then pulls me up and softly kisses me. “I love you my good girl.”

“I love you Daddy.” I say and hug my wife then whisper in her ear. “You better fuck Hope for all she’s worth.”

“Oh I plan too.” Ashy says as I snake my hand down to her ass.

“Good.” I say then squeeze her ass.

“Let’s go Lex.” Carli says and holds out her hand.

“Have fun Daddy.” I say and peck Ashy’s lips.

I then take Carli’s hand and she leads me over the couch in the corner then the two of us sit down.

“We can have some fun later, but I kinda want to see this.” Carli says

“Me too” I say then lean my head on her shoulder.

Ashy walks over to Hope, who is on all fours, and joins her on the bed. Ashy then lines her self up behind Hope then leans down and kisses up and down the older keeper’s back.

“You’re so beautiful.” Ash says and moves Hope’s hair to the side then she starts marking her neck while kneading Hope’s breasts.

“Fuck…Fuck…Fuck…Fuck…Fuck…Fuck…Fuck…Fuck.” Kelley squeaks as Ali bottoms out in her.

“I find it funny that only Ali can make Kelley hit that octave.” I whisper.

“It’s kinda cute.” Carli admits.

“Are you excited?” I ask. “For the baby.”

“I’m very excited.” Carli says then looks down at me. “How is it?”

“It’s weird.” I say as Carli rests one of her hands on my thigh. “I didn’t know I could love another human as much as I love Ash and Ali, but the moment Chelsea popped out I knew that I loved her just as much as I love my wives.”

“You ready Hope?” Ash asks and lines her dick up with Hope’s hole.

“Yes Ash.” Hope says making Carli and I watch the show.

Ash slowly slides her dick into Hope then waits so Hope can adjust to her size. Hope takes a couple seconds then starts slowly moving up and down on Ash’s dick. Ash then grabs onto Hope’s hips and starts pumping in and out of Hope’s ass at a reasonable pace.

“Faster Ash.” Hope moans then Ash obliges Hope’s request.

Carli parts my legs a little bit and slowly rubs my folds.

“Is this okay?” Carli asks.

“More than okay.” I moan.

Carli then pulls me onto her lap so I’m straddling her then she guides her dick into my cunt. 

“Mommy.” I moan then Carli slowly pumps in and out of me.

“Don’t….stop….Ash.” Hope says while getting drilled.

“Don’t fucking plan too.” Ash says then smacks Hope’s ass.

“Lex look at me.” Carli says.

I instantly look at her eyes as she speeds up her thrusts.

“You’re so beautiful Lex.”

“Have you seen yourself.” I say then take Carli’s hair out of her bun.

“Cum for me Kelley.” Ali demands behind me.

“ALLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIII.” Kelley yells.

“Mommy.” I say then put my head in Carli’s neck.

“Yes Lex?”

“Make me cum like that.”

“Gladly.” Carli growls and fucks the shit out of my cunt.

Carli, somehow, rubs my clit as I vigorously bounce up and down with each thrust.

“M-M-Mommy.” I moan into Carli’s neck.

“You gotta be quiet when you cum Lex. We don’t wanna disturb Ash’s pace.”

“FUUUUUUUUUUUCK.” Hope yells.

I guess she orgasmed. 

“I’m going to need to kiss you to keep quiet.” I admit.

“Do it.” Carli says as she furiously rubs my clit while fucking me.

I swiftly remove my head from Carli’s neck and smash our lips together. A minute or two later I moan into the kiss when my orgasm rips through me and a couple seconds later I feel Carli’s hot cum on my back.

“You know you could’ve came in me.” I say.

“Sorry.” Carli says as I move off her lap. “Wasn’t thinking.”

“You know you really know how to dick a girl down.” I admit.

She can’t fuck me like Ali and Ash can, but she’s still very good.

“Thanks Lex.” Carli says with a chuckle.

“Ooh I love that position with Ashy.” I say when I see the position their in now.

Ash is leaning against the mirror headboard with Hope’s right breast in her mouth while bottoming out in Hope’s ass. Hope has her legs spread on either side of Ash’s and is staring into Ashy’s eyes while her dick flops around.

As Ash is fucking the daylights out of Hope and Ali is pounding in and out of Kelley. I feel Carli squirm next to me causing me to look down and see her dick standing at attention.

While Carli is watching Hope and Ash I reach over and wrap my hand around her dick.

“L-Lex?” Carli asks.

Carli looks at me and I smile then I start stroking her dick and as I speed up my strokes I lean into Carli so I can whisper in her ear.

“Look how good Hope looks bouncing up and down on Ash’s dick.” I whisper then tug on Carli’s earlobe.

“Beautiful”

“Yes she is Mommy.” I say then start stroking faster. “I bet you wish your Alpha was balls deep in that tight little ass of yours.”

“Lex.” Carli moans.

“You know what I bet you want to happen right now?” I ask.

“What?”

“I bet you want me to put on my strap on and fuck your tight little ass until you blow your load everywhere. Then I bet you want Daddy to bury her dick deep inside of you and fuck your slutty little hole until Daddy cums deep inside of you as you watch me fuck your Alpha until she can’t move. And at the end of the night I bet you want to do one of our favorite things.”

“What’s that?” Carli whimpers as I speed my strokes up.

“You wanna do an anal Daisy Chain. You want to fuck Kelley’s ass as Ali fucks yours, as Hope fucks Ali’s, as I fuck Hope’s ass while Ash fucks mine.”

“Alex please.”

“Please what Mommy?”

“I need to cum.”

I then notice Hope, Ash, Kelley, and Ali looking over at us.

“I let you cum as soon as you tell everyone who got you this hard.”

“Lex please.” Carli begs.

“Come on Mommy.” Ali says. “Tell us who got you that hard.”

“If you tell us I’m sure our Alpha will let you fuck her face.” Kelley says.

“Would you like that Carli?” Hope asks

“Please Alpha.” Carli says.

“Then be our good girl and tell us who got you so hard.” Ash says. 

“Come on Carli.” I say then lean into whisper in her ear. “Look at Hope’s mouth just waiting to be wrapped around your beautiful dick. Just waiting for you to fuck her until your cum coats her mouth.”

“Alex please.” Carli whimpers so I stop my strokes.

“Come on Mommy.” I say. “Who got you this hard?”

“Y-Y-you did Alex.”

I then cup Carli’s face and turn her towards me then smash my lips on hers.

“Now go fuck your Alpha’s mouth.” I whisper against her lips.

Ash, having already cum a couple times in Hope’s ass, pulls out of Hope and goes to the bathroom and washes her dick then comes and sits by me as Carli rushes over to Hope and fucks the living daylights out of Hope’s mouth.

“Was that too much?” I ask while cuddled up to Ash.

“No babygirl.” Ash says and kisses my head. “That was one of the hottest things I’ve seen in a while. I fucking love when you take charge.”

“How was Hope’s ass?”

“Not as amazing as your’s and Ali’s, but it was still incredible.”

“Good.” I say then pull my keeper down and softly kiss her. “Hey Ashy?”

“Yes babygirl.” Ash says and wraps her arms around me and pulls me further into her.

“I miss you.”

“What do you mean Lex?” Ash whisper.

“We’ve just been so busy that I can’t remember the last time the three of us had a movie night or a date night. Don’t get me wrong I love our daughter and our friends, but I miss our alone time.” I whisper.

“I tell you what.” Ash says and pulls me on to her lap so I’m straddling her. “How bout I ask the Solo’s if they can watch Chelsea for a night so we can have one of our unplugged date nights.”

“I’d love that.”

“Good.” Ash says then kisses my heart. “Now I can feel you dripping onto my dick and it’s really making me horny.”

I love that we can go from very serious to very horny in a matter of seconds.

“Oh.” I say and run my fingers through my keepers hair. “Does Daddy want to put her dick in me?”

“Daddy wants to make love to her wives tonight.”

“I think Ali’s a little occupied.” I say as Ash scoots me closer towards her.

“I’m right here beautiful.” Ali says as she sits behind me and massages my breast.

“Hi baby.” I say then turn my head and kiss my defender. “Did you have fun with Kelley?”

“Not as much as I enjoyed you dominating Carli.” Ali says and squeezes my breast. “That was the hottest thing I’ve seen in a while.”

“I don’t know what came over me then.” I admit. 

“It was hot as fuck.” Ash says as Ali rests her chin on my shoulder

“I believe Ashy said something about making love.”

“I did.” Ash says

Ali then gets off of Ash then Ash stands up and I wrap my legs around my favorite keeper.

“Goodnight guys.” Ali says as we walk out of the room.

“See you three in the morning.” Ash says.

“Have fun Kelley.” I say as Kelley gets KO’d into the mattress with Hope and Carli in her cunt.

Ali closes the door then walks behind Ash so I make funny faces at her making her giggle.

That’s something I love about our relationship. Even if we’re naked and about to have sex, the three of us can always joke around with each other like it’s just a regular night.

“Hey Ali.” I say as we walk down the hall.

“Yes Lexy Bear.” Ali says and walks closer to us.

“Don’t you think Ashy has a cute butt.”

“The cutest.”

“Excuse you two.” Ash says smacks my butt. “My butt isn’t cute. It’s immaculate.”

“Yes it is.” I say and rest my head on Ash’s shoulder. “How did I get so lucky as to marry the two most beautiful women in the world?”

“I ask myself that everyday.” Ash says as we get to our bedroom.

Ali then takes me from Ashy and sets me down on the bed and sits down with me.

“I’m going to go clean my dick again so I can go raw in you two.” Ash says then heads to the bathroom.

“Hai pretty.” I say and cuddle into Ali.

“Hi beautiful.”

“Should we try that thing with Ash tonight.”

“Definitely.”

“Guess what.” I whisper.

“What babygirl?” Ali says with a smile then she kisses my nose.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“I love you three.” Ash says.

“We love you Daddy.” Ali and I say in unison.

“Oof.” Ash says and stares at us. “I’m married to two goddess.”

Ali and I look at each other then beckon Ash over with our fingers.

“Yes my loves?”

Ali and I get off the bed and sandwich our keeper between us.

“We’re in charge tonight Daddy.”

\- - - - -

“Morning Hopey.” I say while cooking breakfast.

“Morning Lex.” Hope says and kisses my head. “Where are your girls?”

“Ash went to get Chelsea and the dogs from Syd’s and Ali is in the shower.”

“Cool. I think Kelley may be changing, but Carli is still asleep.”

“Did you three have fun last night?” I ask.

“We did. Especially you dominating Carli.”

“I didn’t go to far?”

“No Lex.” Hope says and pulls me into her. “I’ve never seen Carli that vulnerable and it was hot as fuck.”

I’m about to respond when I hear the best sound in the world.

“Hi babygirl.” I say and take Chelsea from Ash.

I then kiss all over my babygirl’s face.

“Look who’s here baby.” I say and point at Hope.

Chelsea loves all her Aunties, but Hope is her favorite.

“Hey little one.” Hope says and takes Chelsea into her arms. “You’re gonna have a cousin in 9 months.”

“Hi baby.” Ash says and softly kisses me.

“Hi Ashy.” I say with a smile then I rest my head on her shoulder as we hug.

“Do you need any help?”

“Can you just bring everything to the table?”

“Of course.” Ash says then steals another kiss.

“Hope do you want me to get Carli up?” I ask.

“Sure Lex.” Hope says while making goofy faces at Chelsea.

“Your going to be a great mom.” I say and kiss Hope’s cheek.

I then walk out of the kitchen and towards the guest room where the Solo’s are staying. Once inside the room I see Carli, somehow still looking absolutely beautiful, sleeping peacefully.

“Carli.” I say and squat down by her. “Carli it’s time to wake up.”

Carli groans and turns away from me.

“Come on Carls.” I say and run my hand through her hair. “Breakfast is ready.”

“Lex?” Carli groans as she wakes up.

“Hey beautiful.” I say then kiss her forehead. “Have a nice sleep?”

“It was needed after last night.” Carli says.

“Worn out?” I tease.

“Very.”

“Well breakfast is ready so whenever you feel like moving we’ll be in the dinning room.”

Carli nods so I leave the room and sit in-between Hope and Ali. Kelley and Carli join us at the table and we eat and have light hearted conversation until Hope speaks up.

“We need you three’s help.” Hope says.

“Okay. What with?” Ash asks.

“We need your help finding a house down here.” Kelley says.

“Your moving down here?” I ask.

“Yeah.” Carli says. “All of us are retired now and people know where we live in Jersey so we need to get out so we can raise our kid in peace.”

“And we miss you guys.” Hope says.

“And this little cutie.” Kelley coo’s at Chelsea.

“You three are gonna be great parents.” Ali says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have one more chapter idea and then this book will most likely be over. any ideas?


	9. Chapter 9

**Alex’s POV**

“Sleep tight little one.” I whisper as I watch our precious babygirl finally fall asleep.

“Is she asleep?” Ali asks.

I nod then slowly back out of the room so as not to disturb Chelsea.

“Come on.” Ali says and leads me to our soundproof play room.

“Hey.” I say with a pout when I see everyone, but me and Ali having fun. “I wanna fuck someone too.”

“Well.” Hope says and throws me a strap on.” Put that on and come fuck my ass.”

“Gladly.” I say and quickly put on the strap on.

Once I’m strapped up Ali drops to her knees and takes my fake dick in her mouth.

“Are we really doing this?” I ask and even I don’t miss the excitement in my voice.

“Yes babygirl.” Ash says and wraps her arms around me from behind.

“Daddy.” I innocently question and look back at Ash.

“Yes babygirl?” Ash questions with a smile.

“I don’t know if I remember what we do.” I playfully say. “Can you tell me what we’re gonna do Daddy.”

“Well baby girl.” Ashy says as she runs her hands through Ali’s hair. “Kelley’s gonna spread her fat ass and let Carli slide her big dick inside her then she’ll spread her own ass and let Ali penetrate her hole with a strap on.”

“What then Daddy?” I question earning a giggle from Ali, Kelley, Hope, and Carli.

“Our princess is going to let Hope slide her thick dick deep inside her ass then your gonna use your strap to make Hope’s hole feel nice and stretched. Can you do that for me my good girl?”

“Yes daddy.” I instantly say as Ali stops preparing my strap on with her mouth.

“Good girl.” Ash praises and kisses my sweet spot.

“What about your dick Daddy?” I ask in mock wonder. “Where will your beautiful dick go?”

“Oh my dick?” Ash teasingly questions. “Well my dick will be buried deep deep deeeepppp inside your sexy little ass.”

“Someone better start fucking me or I’m gonna do it my self.” Kelley says and gets on the bed

“DIBS.” Carli shouts.

Carli rushes over to Kelley and runs her dick through her wife’s dripping folds for a few seconds then she slides her dick into her wife’s puckered hole.

“Oh thank fuck.” Kelley moans. “Now hurry up so I can get fucked.”

Ali rushes over to Carli then she spreads the midfielders cheeks and eases her strap on into the midfielder’s ass.

“Come here.” I say and pull on Hope’s arm.

“Yes?” Hope says.

I smile at the former keeper before I look down at her dick then I spit on it.

“There we go Alpha.” I say as I stroke Hope’s dick. “Now your dick is nice and ready for Ali.”

“Thanks Beautiful.” Hope says and kisses my head.

Ash and I then watch Hope penetrate our Wife’s ass 

“Come on Lex.” Hope teases as she spreads her ass. “My ass is waiting.”

I rush over to the keeper then fill her ass with my strap on.

“Fuck.” Hope moans.

“Are you ready my good girl?” Ash questions.

“Yes Daddy.” I say. “Please make love to my ass.”

“With pleasure.” Ash says.

My wife spreads my ass with her hands then she slides her big beautiful dick deep in my side.

“Fuck.” I moan.

“Start fucking Ash.” Kelley demands as Ash kisses my back.

I feel Ash smirk into my back then she grips my hips and starts pounding into me.

Ash is fucking me so good that I have to wrap my arms around Hope and let Ash control the pace at which I fuck Hope’s ass.

“Oh Daddy.” I moan as Ash rams my hole.

“How’s it feel Lex?” Ash asks.

“So good daddy…Please Daddy…fuck us Harder.”

“Tell Hope Lex.” Ash says and roughly massages my breast. “Tell Hope how you feel.

“Hopey….Hopey…Hopey it feels so good.”

“What does Lex?” Hope asks. “What’s making you feel good?”

“Daddy’s dick.” I moan as Ash continues to bottom out in my ass. “Daddy’s dick feels so good inside me.”

“Mommy…Mommy please.” Kelley moans.

“What do you want princess?” Carli asks.

“I wanna Cum Mommy.”

“Ask Ali babygirl.” Carli says.

“Please Ali.” Kelley begs. “Please let me cum.

“Cum for me Kelley.” Ali coo’s. “Come for me like the good girl you are.”

“ALLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIII.” Kelley yells.

“Ash.” Hope says. “Fuck us harder.”

“Please Daddy.” I beg. “Give me your cum.”

“You want my cum Lex?

“So bad daddy.” I admit. “I want it so bad.”

“If you want it so bad.” Ash whispers. “Then you’ll have it.”

Ash grips onto my hips and rapidly drives her dick in and out of my hole which causes me to fuck Hope’s ass with the same vigor.

“Hopey are you close?” I ask.

“So close Lex.” Hope says. “Can I cum in Ali’s ass?”

“Fucking please.” Ali begs.

“Fill Ali up.” Ash says as I moan at the feeling of Ashy’s rod filling me up

“Fuck.” Ali moans as I assume Hope fills her ass or as she cums…Probably both.

“Daddy Please.” I beg.

“Cum my good girl.” Ash says as she fills my hole with her cum.

“Oh Daddy.” I moan while I flood the floor with my juices. 

“Okay.” Kelley says. “Now I need one of you to fuck my pussy because it’s aching to be fucked.”

“Let me clean my dick then i’ll fill your peach up baby.” Carli says.

“Hurry Mommy.” Kelley begs as I remove my strap on from Hope’s ass.

“Ash may I have the honor of taking Ali tonight?”

“Is that okay with you Ali?” Ash questions.

“Yes Daddy.” Ali says and licks her lips.

“And is this okay with you Alex?” Ash asks.

“As long as I get filled up too then yes.

“Then yes Hope.” Ash says. “After you clean your dick then you may please Ali.”

“Thank you.” Hope says.

The three ladies with real dicks start to walk towards the bathroom, but I stop them.

“You might wanna stay for this.” I say.

“For what?” Kelley questions. 

“Get on the bed for us Kelley.” Ali says.

“Okay.” Kelley says and gets on the bed.

Ali and I get on the bed and lay on either side of the 8 week pregnant woman.

“You said your pussy was aching?” Ali questions as both of us rub Kelley’s clit.

“So bad.” Kelley moans.

“Well.” I say then Ali and I both enter two fingers into Kelley’s pussy. “Why don’t we help you out with that.”

“Fuck.” Kelley moans as we rapidly finger fuck her.

“Holy shit.” Carli mumbles.

“Fuck your wet” Ali says as I bite all around Kelley’s left breast.

“I need to cum.” Kelley whimpers.

“Already?” I question.

“Please.” Kelley begs.

“Once you feel our teeth on your breast you can cum.” Ali says.

“Hurry.” Kelley begs.

“Cum.” Ali and I say then bite down onto Kelley’s breasts.

“Thank fuck.” Kelley moans as she floods Ali and I’s hands with her juices.

“That was hot as fuck.” Hope says.

“Daddy you better go clean your dick because my pussy is aching for some dick.” I say.

“Be back soon.” Ash says then the three ladies with real dicks rush to the bathroom.

\- - - - -

**Ash’s POV**

“Ash.” Hope says after we’ve finished cleaning our dicks.

“Yes?”

“I forgot to give you something for getting Kelley pregnant.”

“What?” I question.

“This.” Hope says then she passionately kisses me.

The two of us fight for dominance, but I smack hope’s ass earning a moan so I slip my tongue into her mouth and dominate.

“Damn.” I say when we need air.

“MOMMY.” Kelley yells. “MY PUSSY NEEDS DICK.”

“Lord she’s horny.” Hope mumbles.

“And you two are stuck with her the rest of your lives.” I tease with a smile

“I’m more than okay with that.” Carli says with a smile.

“Me too.” Hope says.

“But for now.” I say then the three of us slip out of the room. “I have a pussy to fuck.”

“Come here Daddy.” Alex seductively says as she beckons me towards her.

“Hurry Mommy.” Kelley pleads. “My pussy’s hungry for some dick.

“Fill me up Alpha.” Ali coos. “Fill me up with your hot cum.”

Kelley has her face down and her ass up while resting on the bed. Ali has removed the cushions on one of the couches and she’s playing with herself while massaging her breast. Alex is has also removed the cushions from the other couch and she’s fucking herself while looking at me.

“Jesus.” I mumble as I walk towards my baby mama.

“Hi Daddy.” Alex says as she bats her eyelashes at me while I lay on top of her.

“Hi babygirl.” I say as I hover over my favorite forward.

“Did I do good taking you in my ass?” Alex questions with a hopeful glint.

“You did so so good baby.” I say with a smile as i feel Alex start stroking my dick.

“Can Daddy put her dick in me?” Alex innocently asks. “Please Daddy.”

“On one condition.” I say.

“Anything Daddy.” Alex instantly says.

“I want you to ride me so I can watch those beautiful engorged breasts bounce up and down as you take my dick in your pretty little pussy.” I say causing Alex to let out a moan. “Can you do that for me my good girl?”

“Yes Daddy.” Alex says.

I flip us over then I watch as Alex guides my dick into her pussy.

“Do I feel good Daddy?” Alex questions as she slowly bounces up and down.

“So good baby.” I admit. “I love the way you feel on my dick…How do I feel baby?”

“So good Daddy.” Alex moans as she fucks herself faster. “You’re dick stretches and fill me so good.”

“God your breasts look so beautiful” I say.

“Oh Daddy.” Alex says as she grips onto my breasts.

“You’re doing so so good princess.” I say. “You cum whenever you feel like it baby. And I wanna hear you moan my name when you do okay?”

“Yes Daddy.”” Alex says.

I watch in awe as Alex’s pussy devours my dick while her beautiful breasts bounce up and down.

“Can I cum Daddy?” Alex ask.

“Cum for me baby.” I say.

“OH DADDY.” Alex moans as she coats my dick with her juices while I fill her up with my seed.

I help Alex come down form her high then I slowly lower her down so she’s laying on me and resting her head on my breasts.

“I love you Ashy.” Alex says.

“I love you babygirl.” I say then kiss her head.

“I didn’t even hear the others fucking.” Alex mumbles as we try to catch our breathes.

“Me either.” I say as I look at the others and see they are all catching their breaths as well.

As we’re all coming down from our high’s, a cry comes over the baby monitor.

“Let’s go see what she wants.” I say.

All six of us leave the soundproof play room and head down the hall to Chelseas room to see what the problem is.

“Hi babygirl.” Alex coos as she picks up Chelsea. “Is Mommy’s princess hungry?”

Alex sits down in one of the chairs in the room then Chelsea latches onto her engorged breast

“Easy baby.” Alex whispers. “Slow down hun.”

“Al?” Kelley questions.

“Yeah Kels?” Alex says.

“Can I um…Can I get a closer look?”

“Of course.” Alex says and pats her leg.

Kelley moves over to Alex then she sits on her leg and watch as our daughter feeds.

Ali and I move to the chair on the other side of Alex that’s closest to Chelsea feeding. I sit down first then Ali sits across my lap so I lightly run my fingers up and down her back as we watch our babygirl nurse.

As Ali and I watch Chelsea feed I notice Carli and Hope sit in the chair closest to Kelley with Carli sitting on Hope’s lap.

“What’s it feel like?” Kelley questions.

“It’s odd at first, but overtime it starts to feel more and more amazing.” Alex says.

“It’s kinda beautiful.” Carli says.

“Are Kelley’s breasts gonna get that big?” Hope blurts out causing everyone to laugh.

“Yes Hope.” Kelley says and cups her breasts. “And you two better fuck the shit out of them.”

“With pleasure.” Carli and Hope say with a predatory grin.

“Had enough babygirl?” I question after Chelsea has unlatched from Alex.

Ali grabs Chelsea and brings her to the changing table so all of us move around the changing table and watch as Ali changes our babygirl.

“I can’t wait to have our baby.” Kelley says then she kisses my cheek. “Thank you so much Ash.”

“Of course Kels.” I say.

“Enough cute shit.” Hope says causing everyone to chuckle. “Let’s all get some sleep.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Alex’s POV**

“Hey is Chelsea asleep?” Ash asks.

Chelsea is a year old now.

“Yep…is Ali out of the shower?” I ask.

“Yeah she’s in the bedroom.”

“Cool I need to talk to you two.” I say then lead Ash to the bedroom

Once in the bedroom Ash and I disrobe then join Ali in bed with me in between them. Once in bed Ash places her hand on my breast then Ali follows suit as I rest my hand’s on my girl’s thigh’s

“So what do you need to talk to us about baby?” Ash asks.

“Um so the season’s starting in a few weeks.”

“It is.” Ali says.

“And I don’t think I want to play anymore.”

“Oh and why not?” Ash asks.

“When we played our pre-season game yesterday all I could think about was Chelsea. And the game wasn’t fun. It felt like a chore.”

“So what do you want to do?” Ali asks.

“Retire.” I whisper.

“What?”

“I wanna retire. Soccer isn’t my life anymore. My life is here…in our home, being you two’s wife and helping raise Chelsea.”

“Alex if that’s what you wanna do then we’ll be behind you one hundred percent.” Ash says.

“Really?”

“Of course Lexy Bear.” Ali says. “And I’d love to have you around more while I’m pregnant.”

Ali wanted to have a baby so Ash gave her what she wanted and now we have a very cute pregnant wife.

“Awesome.” I say with a smile.

“Now.” Ali says. “I’m horny as shit so you two better fuck the daylights out of me.”

“Can I do something?” I question.

“Sure.” Ali says.

“Ash go sit in that chair and close your eyes.” I say.

“Okay.” Ash says and does as told.

Once Ash has closed her eyes I reach in the bedside table, grab two pairs of handcuffs and hand them to Ali, get off the bed, then I walk over and sit on Ash’s lap.

“Keep those eyes closed Daddy.” I say as Ali approaches us. “Oh Daddy are you already hard for us?”

“Your nude pussy is dripping on my dick.” Ash says as Ali wraps one end of each hand cuff around the arms of the chair. “Of course I’m hard.”

“Well.” I say then Ali and I handcuff Ash to the chair. “It looks like you’re gonna be painfully hard for a while.”

“What are you doing?” Ash asks and pulls on the handcuffs.

“Oh you didn’t think we saw you eye-fucking that girl yesterday.” Ali questions causing Ash to gulp.

“Exactly.” I say then get off Ash’s lap. “You’ve been very naughty Ashy so you get to watch as I pleasure our girl and maybe just maybe if your good we’ll let you fuck us.”

“I’m sorry.” Ash says. “Please I’ll be good.”

“We’ll see.” I say as Ali hands me my strap on reserved for her pussy.

I put on the strap and I help Ali onto the bed then I kneel behind her and run my fake dick through my defender’s wet folds.

“Please Alex.” Ali begs.

“What do you want baby?” I question as I line up my dick with her dripping core.

“Fuck me Lex.” Ali says. “Please fuck me.

“As you wish.” I say then push into my wife’s pussy.

“Fuck.” Ali moans as I start ramming her pussy. 

The whole time I’m fucking my wife I stare right at Ash.

“Listen to that pussy speak Daddy.” I say.

“If only you were over here Daddy.” Ali says. “I milk you for all your worth.

“Please let me up.” Ash says. “I’ll be good I swear.”

“Not yet Daddy.” Ali says. “Sit there like a good girl and we’ll help you when I’ve came.”

“Who’s pussy is this?” I questions as I continue to ram Ali’s pussy while looking directly at Ash.

“Yours Lex.” Ali moans. “All yours.”

“Tell Ash who’s pussy this is.”

“Alex’s” Ali moans as she looks at our wife. “It’s Alex’s Pussy….fuck I’m close.”

“Cum for me baby.” I say.

“ALEXXXXX.” Ali screams as she orgasms.

A few seconds later I follow my wife and let my juices flow then I help Ali ride out her high. I then pull out of Ali and wait on the bed as she un-cuffs Ash

The moment Ash is out of the hand cuffs she pins me to the bed then she bites down hard on my breast.

“Mine.”

\- - - - -

**Ash’s POV**

“Oh Daddy.” Alex moans as I bite down on her breasts.

“Mine.”I say and grab onto Alex’s breasts as I look in her eyes. “Who’s are these?”

“Yours Daddy.” Alex says.

“And?”

“Ali’s.”

“And who’s is this?” I question and smack her pussy.

“Your’s and Ali’s.” Alex whimpers.

“I know I messed up, but don’t you ever think that you are above me Alex.” I say. “We are all equal in this relationship.”

“Remind me Daddy.” Alex says and it instantly clicks.

“Oh you just wanted some rough dick didn’t you?” I rhetorically question.

“Please Daddy.”

“Ali.” I say and look at my pregnant wife.

“Yes Daddy?”

“Do you want me to do this alone or do you want to help me punish Lex?”

“I’ll wait for now.” Ali says and puts Alex’s head in her lap.

I then straddle my wife then I put my face right above Alex’s

“Please do not do that ever again.” I request. “Otherwise we’re gonna have a huge fucking problem. One that won't be solved in the bedroom”

“Sorry Ashy.” Alex says.

“I get I fucked up, but when you do that it makes me feel beneath you and when we first started dating we all agreed that we were equal.” I say then I sigh, shake my head, and get off the bed. “You know what….I’m gonna go sleep in the spare room.”

“Baby wait.” Alex says, but I ignore her and walk out of the room.

I walk to the farthest away spare bedroom, close the door behind me when I enter the room, then I head to the bed and get under the covers.

I stare at the ceiling for a long time until I hear Chelsea being all fussy so I get up and walk across the hall then walk to Chelsea’s room and pick her up.

“What’s wrong babygirl?” I softly question. “You hungry?”

The moment I say the word hungry Chelsea quiets down so I walk us to the kitchen. Once in the kitchen I grab a handful of Chelsea’s favorite snack, cheese, then I head to the living room and sit down on the couch.

Chelsea sits on my lap and eats her snack while I wrap my arms around her to hold her in place.

“Ma.” Chelsea says and holds a cube of cheese out to me.

“Thank you baby.” I say and pop the cheese in my mouth causing Chelsea to giggle .

Chelsea returns to eating her snack while I look at my daughter and think about what just happened.

Why would Alex say that? I mean she and Ali know all about the shit I went through before I met them.

“Mama.” Chelsea says and pulls me from my thoughts.

“You want Mama?” I question, but Chelsea shakes her head then she points behind me.

“Mama.” Chelsea says so I turn around and see Ali and Alex standing in the door way. “Mommy.”

“Oh.” I say then turn back around and face Chelsea.

Chelsea holds out another cube of cheese to me so I let Chelsea feed me as Ali and Alex sit beside us.

Chelsea then holds onto my arms and tries to stands her self up so I help her stand then I hold onto her tiny little waist.

“Ma.” Chelsea says as she puts her tiny little on my face. “Ma sad.”

“It’s okay princess.” I say. “I’m okay.”

Chelsea then leans forward and puts her head on my chest.

“Sleepy baby?” I question and Chelsea nods into my chest. “Alright princess let’s get you back to bed.”

I hold on to Chelsea as I stand up then I walk us back to her room. Once in the room I lay Chelsea back in her bed then I stand over her crib and watch my daughter fall asleep.

“Night night Princess.” I whisper then kiss my sleeping daughter’s head.

I slowly back out of Chelsea’s room and quietly close the door. Once the door is closed I turn around to walk into the guest bedroom, but I run into Alex causing her to fall back.

“Shh.” I say as I catch the forward and cover her mouth so she doesn’t scream. “Chelsea’s asleep.”

“Sorry.” Alex whispers after I’ve removed my hand.

“Baby come back to bed.” Ali says.

“Please Ashy.” Alex says and strokes my face. “You don’t have to talk to me, but just come back to bed.

I sigh, but nod and follow the two brunettes back to our room. Once in our room I get back into bed and get in my spot in the middle of the bed. My wives then get in the bed and immediately the cuddle into me.

“You two know I’d never cheat on you right?” I question.

“We know Ash.” Ali says.

“I’m sorry Ashy.” Alex says. “I never meant to hurt you.”

“I know.” I say and shut my eyes. “We can talk tomorrow.”

“Oh.” Alex mumbles. “I love you.”

“Alex don’t you ever think I don’t love you.” I say. “There’s nothing you could ever do to make me not love you. I’m just really drained and want to sleep before we talk.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Alex’s POV**

***15 years later***

“CHELSEA…EMMA…LUKAS DINNER.” I yell while setting the table with my wives.

“COMING MOMMY.” Our eldest, Chelsea yells then we hear three footsteps coming towards the kitchen.

Ali gave birth to twins, a boy and a girl. Our son is named Lukas Christopher Harris and his twin sister is named Emma Grace Harris

“Mom’s I need new cleats.” Chelsea says as we sit down and start eating.

She took after her Mom and is a keeper

“What’s wrong with yours?” Ali questions.

“I blew the soles out.” Chelsea says and shows us a picture of the damage.

“Alright we’ll go tomorrow and get you some new ones.” Ash says.

The five of us eat and talk about stuff until we’re finished eating then our kids go get ready for their night out while my wives and I clean up the kitchen.

“MOM’S WE’RE GOING TO THE MOVIES WITH THE SOLO GIRLS NOW.” Chelsea yells.

Kelley gave birth to two twin girls named Madison and Avery. All of our kids are best friends which makes me very happy.

“BE SAFE AND TEXT US WHEN YOU GET THERE.” Ash yells.

“YES MA’AM…LOVE YOU.” Our three kids yell.

“LOVE YOU TOO.” My wives and I yell as we finish doing the dishes.

Once our kids leave Ash goes and prepares the media room for our guests while we wait for the Solo’s to walk across the street which they eventually do.

“Hopey.” I say and hug my friend.

“Hey Lex.” Hope says then she kisses my head.

“You guys need to stop by more.” I say.

“Kids are busy.” Carli says and hugs me.

“But we do need to do this more often.” Kelley says and hugs me.

“Media room is all set up.” Ash says then she hugs the Solo’s. “Hey Guys.”

“Hey.” The Solo’s say.

“ASH.” I shout then jump on my keepers back. “Carry me.”

“HOPEY.” Kelley shouts and jumps not Hope’s back.

“Well Ali.” Carli says and offers my wife her back.

“Fuck it.” Ali says and gets on Carli’s back

Ash, Carli, and Hope carry the rest of us into the media room then Ash locks the door before we all sit on three couches and watch some movie.

I sit on Ash’s Lap, Ali sits on Carli’s and Kelley sits on Hopes lap.

“This is nice.” I say as Ash wraps her arms around me.

“I love you baby girl." Ash says.

“I love you too Ashy.” I say then I turn in Ash’s arms and kiss my keeper.

“Oh Alpha.” Kelley moans causing Ash, Ali, Carli, and I to look towards the moan.

“Damn.” Ali says.

“Oh are we not fucking?” Hope questions causing the rest of us to laugh.

“We are.” Ali says. “But I think Kelley, Alex, and I have a surprise for you three so you guys disrobe and wait for us.”

“Let’s go Kelley.” I say.

Kelley rolls off her wife then the three of us disrobe and leave our clothes in the media room. We then head to the playroom, which is locked at all times, and put on the strap ons used just for our wife’s asses. Kelley puts on the one for Hope, Ali puts on Carli’s and I put on the one for Hope.

“Do we have any lube?” Ali questions.

“Screw lube.” Kelley says then she drops to her knees and sucks Ali and i’s strap on until they’re good and ready.

“Well damn.” I say as Ali spits on Kelley’s fake dick. “You’re lucky our wives are waiting otherwise Ali and I would bend you over the bed and fuck you senseless.”

“Mmm.” Kelley moans while Ali works her spit into the fake dick.

“Alright let’s go.” Ali says.

The three of us leave the playroom then I lock it back up before we head back to the media room. Once in the media room Ali closes and locks the door then we face our girls.

“Our turn to fuck your sexy little asses.” Kelley says.

“Well hurry up and get over here.” Carli says.

Ali and Kelley rush over to the women they’re fucking then they plunge their dicks into the lady’s asses.

“Take that dick Carli.” Ali grunts as she rams into Carli.

“Your ass just loves getting fucked doesn’t it Alpha.” Kelley says as she drills Hope’s ass

I, on the other hand, walk over to my wife then squat down by her face.

“Can I have your ass Ashy?” I question. “We can go as slow as you want.”

“Of course you can Lex.” Ash says.

I rise from the floor as Ash gets into doggy position then I get on the couch behind her and line my strap on up with her hole.

“1…2…3.” I say then push into Ash’s hole.

“Fuck.” Ash moans then I start gently thrusting in and out of her ass. “Harder Lex.”

“Oh I’ll give you harder.” I say then I start thrusting as hard and fast as Ash likes it.

I ram Ash’s asshole for a long time while I listen to my wife moan.

“Alex…Alex….Alex please.” Ash whimpers.

“Cum Ash.” I command then I watch as Ash busts onto the couch.

I slowly ease up my thrusts then I eventually pull out of Ash’s ass and fall onto her back.

“You did so good Daddy.” I praise as I kiss Ash’s neck.

“You know…I forgot…there were…other people…in the room.” Ash says as she catches her breath.

“Me to Daddy.”

“Now.” Ali says. “You three need to take these off us and fuck our brains out.”

\- - - - -

**Ash’s POV**

“Fuck me Hope.” Kelley says after Hope has gotten rid of the strap on that was just in her ass.

“Gladly.” Hope says and starts fucking her wife.

“May I?” Carli asks and looks at me and Alex.

“Yes.” Alex and I say.

“Fuck me Mommy.” Ali says

“Geez.” Carli says then she flips them over so she’s on top. “Your mine tonight Ali.”

“Daddy.” Alex innocently questions as she looks at me.

“Yes Princess.” I question

“Can I have your dick?” Alex asks. 

“Do you want my dick baby?” I question.

“Please Daddy.” Alex says so I wrap my arms around her.

I then flip us over so I’m on top.

“Tell me how bad my babygirl wants Daddy’s dick.” I say as I rub her exposed pussy

“So bad Daddy.” Alex moans so I line my dick up with her entrance. “I want your dick deep inside my pussy Daddy.”

Alex then grab my face and pulls it close to hers.

“I want you to put your dick deep in me and cum in me so much that your tasty hot cum drips out of me for a year.”

“Gladly.” I say then I thrust into Alex’s wet pussy.

“AHH.” Alex cries out in pleasure then I hover over her.

I rapidly thrust in and out out of my wife as I mark her upper body while listening to her moans.

“Oh Daddy…Daddy you fill me so good…More Daddy…Harder Daddy…Yes Daddy…Daddy…Oh Daddy…Oh Daddy it feels so good.” Alex moans.

“You feel so good wrapped around me baby.

“Daddy…Daddy…Oh Daddy please stretch me.”Alex begs as I continues to pound her pussy

“Take that dick baby.” I say then grip onto Alex’s breasts. “Take all Daddy’s dick.”

“I need to cum Daddy.” Alex whimpers.

“Cum babygirl.” I command. “Cum for Daddy.”

“DADDDDYYYY.” Alex shouts as she coats my dick with her juices while I exploded inside her.

Once we’re both done cumming I flip us over so Alex is riding me.

“Ride that dick baby.” I say then roughly smack Alex’s ass.

“Yes Daddy.” Alex moans then she rides me for all I’m worth.

I lay back and watch the show while rubbing Alex’s clit.

A long time later I see Alex’s cum face happening so I pull her down onto me then ram into her a few times before we cum together.

“Damn Hope.” Ali says and chuckles at the sight of Kelley asleep on Hope’s chest. “How much dick did you give her?”

“Oh don’t worry.” Hope says. “She’ll be awake later and wanting us to fuck her.”

“Good thing we sound proofed our bedroom.” Carli says.

Carli pulls out of Ali then the two of them help Hope put Kelley back into her clothes.

“Daddy’s got you.” I coo as I trace my fingers all over Alex’s toned back. “Guess what baby.”

“What Daddy?” Alex questions then she looks up at me.

“I love you my good girl.”

“I love you Daddy.”

“And I love you both.” Ali says as she lays on top of Alex

“Love you too baby.” I say then peck Ali’s lips.

“Love You Ali.” Alex says with a dopey smile.

“See you guys on Sunday for dinner.” Hope says and wives.

“Bye.” Carli says with a smile as she carries a now clothed Kelley.

“Bye bye.” Kelley says then she falls back asleep as the Solo’s leave.

“Why don’t we go lay down.” I suggest.

Ali and Alex nod, Ali stands up then she picks up Alex so I grab the clothes and follow my wife’s to our room.

“I’m gonna make sure everything is shut.” I say and my wives nod.

I put on my robe then walk around the house and make everything is shut and locked.

The kids have a key so they can get in.

Once I’m sure everything is locked up I grab three waters then return to my wives and hand them to them. I then take off my robe and get in my spot in bed, which is in between my wives

“You two happy?” I asks as Ali and Alex trace my abs.

“Very happy.” Ali says with a smile.

“Really Happy Ashy.” Alex says with a smile. “I have everything I’ve ever wanted in life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed Krashlex Baby


End file.
